


How Dorea Rose Potter-Black Changed Team Arrow and their Future

by Hockey_Lover31



Series: Female Harry Potter Crossover [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Minor Team Flash (The Flash TV 2014), Minor Team Legends, Minor Team Supergirl, Original Team Arrow, Tommy Merlyn Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Lover31/pseuds/Hockey_Lover31
Summary: Dorea Rose Potter-Black wanted to escape the wizardry world after they put her on a pedestal and didn't seem to want to let her down. Constantly crowded by reporters who always stretched what she was doing. After a week of it, Andromeda Tonks, the grandmother to her godson Teddy Lupin and friend to Dorea, talked to her about the Black and Potter Estate. Finding out that the Black Family have a multibillion company all over the world was surprising. Taking up Andy's offer on training her to take over, giving her an out of the wizardry world, even more so. But it was incredibly boring. So, on one of the days, she was supposed to be in a board meeting with Andy talking about the company, she had found a bar and got incredibly drunk. She would never regret that day because she made a best friend in the name of Tommy Merlyn. When Tommy's friend had disappeared and his family boat sunk, Dorea was there for Tommy and helped him the best she could. 5 years later, Oliver Queen emerges, and Dorea has to help Tommy navigate the sudden gap in their friendship.(Title in Progress)





	1. 5 Months Before

**Author's Note:**

> Ages Before Queen Gambit Sinking:  
Oliver Queen: 22  
Tommy Merlyn: 22  
Laurel Lance: 22  
Sara Lance: 20  
Dorea Potter: 17  
Thea Queen: 12
> 
> Ages After Oliver's Return:  
John Diggle: 35  
Ray Palmer: 31  
Oliver Queen: 27  
Tommy Merlyn: 27  
Laurel Lance: 27  
Sara Lance: 25  
Felicity Smoak: 23  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Thea Queen: 17

Dorea woke with a pounding headache behind her eyes and soreness between her legs. One was far more important than the other. Shifting her body slightly, she felt the arms wrapped around her and realized her late-night bedpartner was still in her house. She didn't particularly care, it just made things sometimes awkward in the morning based upon their personality.

Shifting, she carefully got out of the arms and found her panties. Slipping them on, she spotted a random t-shirt on the ground and threw it on. It just went below her panties as she quietly left the room and made her way toward the bathroom. After the war, she didn't like any of the mansions that she inherited. All seeming too big and too quiet. It often made her remember all that she had lost during the war.

As a result, she had gotten a three-bedroom place just outside of London that was toward the quiet side of things. It didn't have the side-by-side houses that the Dursely had, but it also wasn't like the Weasly house in a secluded part of a forest type area. It was a highway point between the two houses, and it made her feel the most comfortable.

Yawning, she quickly used the loo before opening the bathroom cabinet and grabbed two hangover potions. Drowning one of them, she quickly rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth before carefully moving downstairs. Ignoring Orion, a large white Golden Retriever that Hermione had gifted her after the war in hopes that it improved her mental state, as he slept on the couch she walked to the kitchen.

Getting the coffee-maker ready as she remembered the American Accent of her conquest, she grabbed a pack of bacon and the mix for pancakes and then the eggs. She waited to start to breakfast until the coffee was finished when she poured half the hang-over remedy into the coffee before mixing it slightly and then casting a small heating charm on it. While it wouldn't fully dull the taste of the potion, it would help hide it when she gives the coffee to her bed partner. It was the least she could do.

With that, she put the bacon and eggs on the stove before liquifying the pancake mix and throwing it on a waffle maker. It's not that impressive, but it would do for a quick and easy breakfast. Halfway done making the food, Dorea heard the steps shift as the person she had sex with finally got out of bed. He was just wearing his boxers and his head was still messed up as her hands had woven through his hair.

"Hello, breakfast ready soon," Dorea said as she handed him the coffee. "Has a family recipe to cure a hangover," she explained.

The blue-eyed male grunted slightly but took the coffee gratefully and sat at one of the countertops and quickly drunk the coffee. Already, she could see his eyes gain more energy and become more alert. "Damn works fast," he commented as he finished it before making his way to the coffee machine, this time drinking slower.

"Yeah, I'll never complain about it," Dorea agreed as she made two plates for the breakfast. "Cups in the top left Cupboard, I have milk, Orange Juice, and tea if you want something other than coffee."

"I'm good. Thanks for the breakfast," he said as he took the plate gratefully. They ate in silence as Orion finally came over at the smell of bacon and sat in front of Dorea, clearly begging.

"You have your own food. Shoo," Dorea said with a small roll of her eyes.

Orion seemed to pout before turning to her guest and begging once more. She watched him freeze at looking at the dog before looking at her with panic. Clearly not knowing what to do but also seeming to want to feed the begging dog. Dorea felt her lips twitch into a smile. "Fine, give him some. You won't get rid of him though, so don't say I didn't warn you," she said as he perked up and ripped some his bacon before carefully giving it to the dog.

Orion, knowing better than to snap at the fingers, licked the bacon off it and gratefully as it before he laid down by the stools, seeming content. "That's Orion. I don't know if you remember, but my name is Dorea," Dorea introduced as she grabbed some of the eggs on her plate.

"Tommy," the man greeted. "Surprised you gave me food. Most just kick me out or I have to sneak out."

"That seems a bit rude. Sex is a two-person consent thing. I mean, rape isn't, but that's not what happened," Dorea said with a small snort.

"Actually, I did want to ask, how old are you?" Tommy asked with a small tilt of his head.

"17," Dorea said with a shrug and watched in amusement as Tommy froze.

"What? No, no, that's considered rape. Shit, shit, shit," Tommy muttered as he seemed to start panicking.

Dorea snorted. "You realize the age of consent is 16 right?" she asked amusedly.

Tommy's mouth was opening up and down as he still seemed to have some panic still in him. "But what about your parents? They will kill me if they find out!"

Dorea winced and felt her amusement drop. "They won't. They're dead," she said calmly.

While most would've been heartbroken or depressed, the truth was, Dorea never knew her parents. Yes, there were stories and she learned some things about them, but she didn't _know_ them. Everyone who knew them never says what happened behind closed doors. Yes, Sirius probably would've been the closest next to Remus, but even they weren't with them 24/7. She knew they loved her, that they did their best to protect her, but in the end, they died and Dorea never knew anything about them herself.

Tommy winced. "I'm sorry," he said softly as he realized what his panic has caused.

Dorea shook her head, a soft-slightly not real-smile danced on her lips. "It's okay," she said and was slightly startled to realize she meant it, "I didn't really know them. But seeing as my father did way worse things before he was 17, I think we're okay."

"My mom died when I was younger, so I know saying sorry doesn't really mean anything. But I am sorry you had to go through that," Tommy said with a soft frown.

Dorea felt her face soften as she placed her hand on his. "It's fine. In any case, we should wrap up. My grandmother figure is probably going to chew me out soon, and I want to go visit my godson in the meantime while she does so. She's less loud that way," Dorea said with a small wink.

"I was wondering why there was some baby formula around. How old is he?" Tommy asked as he helped place his plates and cutlery in the sink before following her upstairs.

"Just a few months old. Lives with his grandma and I help out as his godmother. His father was a close friend of mine, so his and his wife's passing was quite hard. We're doing our best," Dorea said with a small shrug.

"Damn, I can't imagine taking care of a baby, especially at age 17. I was even more of a disaster than I am now," Tommy joked.

Dorea laughed which surprised her. It's been a while since she felt care-free enough to laugh. Hermione and Ron point it out often enough but Dorea never felt comfortable with many people to let her guard down. "Yeah well, I don't think I could either without Andy's help. She is the Ultimate Godsend."

They made small talk, Dorea mostly talking about Teddy and what he's been doing, which wasn't much. He was barely getting the hang of turning himself over and just learned how to pick his head up, but she still loved talking about him. Though, she did have to leave out the small information like how his hair changed color depending on his mood or his eyes often changing to either Andy's, Dorea's, or any pictures he's shown.

They got dressed, Dorea finally changing into fresh clothes and threw a hoodie over top. "Well, I can't say well see each other again, but I will say it was nice spending the night with you," Dorea flirted with a grin.

Tommy laughed and Dorea found she liked the noise, it was different than Ron's who more often than not would spit in some places because it was largely open mouth, but it wasn't the quiet chuckle that some people do. Plus, the large grin on his face made her feel good like she had actually given him a good time.

"We'll see if I'm ever in England again. If you're ever in Starling City in America, try and find me. Wouldn't be difficult, I'm often at the bars around there." Tommy said with his playboy grin.

"Uh-huh," Dorea said with her own grin as she walked Tommy out before locking the door behind her. "Need me to drop you off anywhere?" she asked as she noted it was her car that was parked and didn't see his anywhere.

"Probably the club. Gives me the chance of not being chewed out by my own father. I swear, his disappointment in me has no bounds," Tommy said as she shook her head softly before walking to her car.

They drove back in relative silence, both seeming to not need a conversation with the other. When she did arrive back at the club, she noted the motorbike that was still by the side of the place. "Didn't take you as a bike guy," she said.

"Oliver, my best friend, dragged me into learning it with him. He's absolute trash, but I enjoyed it. Plus, I hear the ladies dig a guy on a bike," Tommy joked as he got out of the car and retrieved the helmet which miraculously hasn't been stolen.

"Well, later Tommy," Dorea said before leaving the parking lot and making her way to Andy's house for the chewing out she was about to receive.


	2. 4 Months and 30 Days Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages Before Queen Gambit Sinking:  
Oliver Queen: 22  
Tommy Merlyn: 22  
Laurel Lance: 22  
Sara Lance: 20  
Dorea Potter: 17  
Thea Queen: 12
> 
> Ages After Oliver's Return:  
John Diggle: 35  
Ray Palmer: 31  
Oliver Queen: 27  
Tommy Merlyn: 27  
Laurel Lance: 27  
Sara Lance: 25  
Felicity Smoak: 23  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Thea Queen: 17

Dorea had been right. She had been ultimately chewed out by Andy and the apparent board meeting is rescheduled for the coming weekend where she would also meet the Merlyn Heir who would one day take over Merlyn Global Group that was trying to get a meeting in order to merge the companies and for them to expand into Europe while giving Black Enterprise a chance to expand into America. Dorea didn't really see why they needed the meeting. Black Enterprise could easily expand to America if they wanted to, and the idea of a merger left a bad taste in her mouth that she couldn't really expand.

The day finally came though, when she actually had to go to the meeting she wasn't looking forward to. Imagine her surprise when she ran into Tommy in the elevators. "What are you doing here?" Dorea asked confusedly.

Black Enterprise never let anyone in unless they were expected, and even if Tommy claimed that Dorea was expecting him, they would've called her to make sure as she never told them she was expecting anyone. "Uh, my dad is dragging me here for a stupid meeting I have no interest in. Wait, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked now confused.

"Andy is dragging me to a meeting. Wait, are you the Merlyn Heir that I was supposed to be meeting?" Dorea asked.

"You're the Black Heir? Uh, that's some coincidence," Tommy said, his eyes now shining with amusement.

"That it is. Just so we're both clear, neither of us wants to be here, right?"

"Right," Tommy agreed.

"Good," Dorea said as her face twisted into a mischievous look that others often compared to the one her father used to have before he did a prank.

She grabbed Tommy's white button shirt and dragged him down a deserted hallway before pushing him into one of the unused offices that were still in the process of gaining new management. "Is this where I think it's going?" Tommy asked, his face twisted in amusement but as Dorea pushed him against the desk, she could feel the slight half-hearted tent in his jeans.

"I don't know, think it would piss off our respective guardians if we miss another meeting?" Dorea asked as she leaned in and started nosing his cheek before kissing his neck lightly.

"Definitely," Tommy said with a small shiver, his hands now on her hips as his back was pressed against the desk.

Now far more interested in what they were doing, Tommy's hands slipped from his waist and drifted upward and started to lift her white cotton shirt from her black skirt until it rested messily out of it and then slipped his hand under it, feeling the soft hairs that curled just below her belly button.

Dorea moved her own hands from his waist to his blazer and started to push it off his chest until it hit the desk. Then she started undoing the buttons on his buttoned white shirt. She moved her lips from his neck and met him in a half-way, lust-full, kiss that left them both feeling more aroused.

Tommy finally switched their positions and hoisted Dorea onto the table as one hand slid toward her thighs, making Dorea moan softly in anticipation.

Just as she finally has gotten the last button of his shirt undone and his hand started drifting under her skirt, the door to the office opened revealing an unamused Andromeda Black at the door and another male that Dorea didn't recognize other than a few facial features matching Tommy's.

"Dammit," Tommy muttered as he turned and saw who was standing there.

"I hope you have a good explanation?" Malcolm Merlyn thundered as he stared at Tommy angrily, seeming ignoring Dorea, probably not knowing who she was.

"Dad," Tommy began but his tone already showed that no matter what he said, he was going to get into trouble anyway.

"It was my fault, Mr.Merlyn," Dorea said calmly as she got off the desk and fixed her shirt.

She could feel herself getting more professional, the expressionless face she had mastered during the war falling into place, hiding her thoughts and emotions from others. The only people that could read her was her family, and that was because she allowed them to.

Dorea knew that Tommy was confused by the sudden change, having never seen this side of her. She always felt open in his presence for some reason, it was like with Hermione and Ron, she could never bring herself to hide from him.

"Well, who's ever fault it was, I believe we have a meeting to go to," the calm Andromeda Black said, but behind her calm facade, Dorea could see amusement dancing in her eyes.

The truth of the matter was, even in the short amount of time she spent with Sirius, Andromeda often commented on how much of her personality, her emotions were so similar to his own. Often saying that if Sirius could see her now, he would be torn between pride and horror as she almost took up his mantle.

Dorea figured it was rather good that Sirius wasn't alive, well more-or-less, as he would've killed anyone she tried to sleep with. Which was not what she wanted, thank you very much.

"Ah, right," Tommy muttered as he finished buttoning his own shirt before grabbing his blazer that his father made him wear for the meeting.

As both Heirs expected, the meeting was boring. Dorea could even see that Andy was bored with Malcolm Merlyn herself as he tried to sell how great his company was. Saying how much it was helping the future by bringing the tomorrow into the present. Top researchers and scientists were creating and improving electronics that would help further the community. How they were one of the biggest companies in Starling City and known throughout the rest of America.

When it finally came down to it, Malcolm asked if they were going to merge. That was the time that Dorea finally stopped trying to play footsy with Tommy under the table as a way of entertainment and finally focused on Andy who was now looking at her, as she was technically the owner of Black Enterprise with Andy being the figurehead.

Dorea went through the pros and cons. "I don't think Black Enterprise will be merging with Merlyn Global Group. You have our apologies. While what you have said about your own group is remarkably similar to Black's own outlook and it's future, I do not see how a merger will help. Black Enterprise isn't just about bringing the future into the present, it is also about helping the places that are in the past forward into the present. Places that don't have electronics or food are being worked on in order to help them bring themselves into the present and stay there. You are just looking into the future, while Black Enterprise is looking into the past, present, and future. So, while I think maybe another day Black Enterprise may be interested in Merging with Merlyn Global, it will not be today," Dorea said calmly to Malcolm who seemed surprised and behind his eyes, Dorea noted anger, while Tommy just seemed amused.

"Thank you for joining, Dorea. You and Young Mr.Merlyn may leave," Andy said with a soft nod toward the two.

Dorea nodded before standing up with Tommy and they both left the office.

"You know, I don't think anyone's really said no to my dad before. It was pretty awesome, happy I sat in now," Tommy said with a smirk toward Dorea.

Dorea lightly snorted in amusement and shook her head as a smile danced on her lips. "Tommy Merlyn, you are such an idiot," she said almost fondly before she grabbed a random pen from the secretaries desk.

"Give me your hand," Dorea lightly demanded.

"Oo, do you have a ring for me. That's so sweet, but I don't think you're my type," Tommy joked as he gave his hand to her.

"Idiot," Dorea muttered fondly as she wrote her number in the palm of his hand. "My number, don't lose it. Text me at some point, I'll let you know if I'm in America at some point. You should do the same if you're ever in the U.K. again," Dorea said with a smile.

Tommy fully grinned and Dorea felt her face soften, the expressionless face she showed Malcolm seeming disappear. "Alright, that sounds like a deal. I'll text you when I'm back at the hotel. Maybe we will see each other again before I leave? With the merger not happening, I don't know how much longer I'll be around," Tommy explained.

"Maybe. I suppose we must say goodbye once more, Tommy Merlyn," Dorea said with a grin.

"I suppose I should say goodbye to the fair lady Dorea Black," Tommy jokingly said as he knelt and kissed the back of her hand before going back toward the office area to wait for his father.

Dorea just shook her head and made her way out of the floor. She had a godson she wanted to go see and let Willow have a break in babysitting. Maybe she could convince the House Elf to actually take a small break.


	3. 1 Month Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages Before Queen Gambit Sinking:  
Oliver Queen: 22  
Tommy Merlyn: 22  
Laurel Lance: 22  
Sara Lance: 20  
Dorea Potter: 17  
Thea Queen: 12
> 
> Ages After Oliver's Return:  
John Diggle: 35  
Ray Palmer: 31  
Oliver Queen: 27  
Tommy Merlyn: 27  
Laurel Lance: 27  
Sara Lance: 25  
Felicity Smoak: 23  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Thea Queen: 17

It was roughly 4 months since Dorea had physically seen Tommy, but they have taken to texting one another which was weird in itself. There was the time difference between the two, roughly 8 hours total with the UK ahead of California. But they somehow were making it work.

Even when Dorea was on a project to help build wells in poor-water countries in Africa, they still managed to talk to each other, the difference is that they had to call one another and Dorea's phone wasn't the greatest. The reason Dorea was doing to project was for two reasons, one was the volunteering felt great and made her feel happy that she could help others, the other was to get away from the wizardry world in the UK. They had almost found Dorea's apartment and after that close call, it was decided by both Dorea and Andy that she should get out of the UK for a bit until some things calmed down.

The added plus, Dorea was learning wandless magic because one of the areas she was building a well for was part-muggle, part-wizardry community where the two helped each other out while still keeping the others secret. They often didn't even know who had magic and who didn't because they had so many subjects that non-wizards could also learn. A lot of it was reading runes and interpreting what they meant. But there was also the branch that fascinated her was the exorcist, demonologist, and hedge warlock type where non-magical could learn a branch from the dark arts and use it to exorcise and handle demons that roamed the earth.

It was all interesting and she learned a lot while she stayed there, she was a step closer to even mastering wandless magic which she had started to teach herself near the end of the war so if Voldemort ever took away or broke her wand, she wasn't completely defenseless. She only got to second-year spells when the war ended and she didn't have as much time to continue that branch of education.

She laid inside her enchanted tent that kept it cool and clean and had just finished taking a shower before relaxing on her bed when her sat-phone rang. It was nearly 11 pm in Africa so she figured it was roughly 2 pm in Starling where Tommy was currently. As soon as she answered the phone she heard Tommy's voice on the other end. "So, what are you wearing?" he asked and she could hear the amusement in his voice. 

She shook her head slightly, it was the same question each day as if he was trying to catch the correct time where she was naked (which she rarely was, she preferred her sleeping pants and Sirius' old Black Sabbath shirt to sleep in). "I'm wearing clothes if that's what your asking," was Dorea's usual reply, her own amusement dancing in her tone.

Dorea heard some whispering in the background and felt some confusion. "Am I on speaker?" she asked Tommy.

"Uh, maybe. Look, Oliver didn't believe me when I said I befriended a hot European Girl and his girlfriend is with him. They made me call you," Tommy sounded so put-out that Dorea just had to laugh at him.

"Tommy, you're 22, I don't think your friends can make you do anything you really didn't want to do. And yes, I do know your age, Andy informed me when you and your father left. Hello, Oliver and girlfriend, I'm Dorea," Dorea said with a small smirk as she felt her heart thud a little at the fact that she was now being introduced to Tommy's best-friend/brother.

"Dude, I can't believe you actually have another friend," Oliver's voice spoke over the phone and Dorea held back a snort as she imagined Tommy's fake-insulted look.

"Wow, that was rude. Like, I can't believe you, maybe we shouldn't be friends," Tommy mockingly said, his voice portraying fake-hurt.

"Now, now, we both know it's surprising Tommy has another friend," Dorea said and heard a snort on the other end and wondered if it was Oliver's or the girlfriend, "but if you stop being friend's with Oliver, then you wouldn't have anyone to be your wingman, and we both know you wouldn't get anywhere without one."

"Oo, burn!" a female voice shouted in the background seeming amused as Dorea heard a squawk of protest from Tommy and laughter from Oliver.

"What! I'm fine without a wingman! I managed to get you into bed with me!" Tommy said in protest.

"How do you know I didn't get you into my bed Tommy Merlyn? Hmm?" Dorea asked in amusement.

She was certain that it was Oliver she was hearing that was cracking up in laughter in the background with his girlfriend joining in.

"I knew this was a bad idea! You're corrupting her, stop it!" Tommy said toward his friend Oliver.

"I think I'm corrupting them more, mate," Dorea said as she shook her head lightly, feeling better than she has in a long time. "Anyway, I need to go to sleep. We're getting up early tomorrow to finish the rest of the well before we move locations," Dorea said as she pulled back the covers of her cot.

The tent wasn't as extravagant as she could've gotten, but she decided that the experience was better than the actual comfort that she might've gotten if she had gotten a tent-like the Weasley's when they went to the World Cup. It was simple in design, it wasn't enlarged or anything, just enchanted with a cooling charm and had a coat in the corner with blankets that changed temperature depending on how cold or hot it was around her body. She also had an enchanted water bottle that never ran out of the water and had a small backpack filled with granola bars that shouldn't be gone anytime soon with the enchanted bottom-less bag.

"Ah, right, Tommy said you're in Africa. How's that going?" the female spoke over the phone.

"Pretty good. We already got two of the four wells made. Tomorrow we will make the third one. Then I might stay for another month and learn more about the culture before heading home. It's actually quite interesting and I have a ton of pictures with me and the locals. Other news, Tommy, I finally have a fucking tan. It's a miracle," Dorea joked.

"Here I thought you would stay the typical pale white that seems to be your natural color," Tommy joked as Dorea settled on her cot. "In any case, we'll let you get some sleep. Night, Dorea."

"Night Tommy and his friends," Dorea said before disconnecting the line and setting the phone aside. 

She missed physically talking to Tommy, something about the way he just drew her in. Maybe in a few months depending on if there were other volunteer projects that maybe Dorea could visit Starling City, California and see about taking up Tommy's offer on the bars around there.


	4. 1 Week After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Technical Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages Before Queen Gambit Sinking:  
Oliver Queen: 22  
Tommy Merlyn: 22  
Laurel Lance: 22  
Sara Lance: 20  
Dorea Potter: 17  
Thea Queen: 12
> 
> Ages After Oliver's Return:  
John Diggle: 35  
Ray Palmer: 31  
Oliver Queen: 27  
Tommy Merlyn: 27  
Laurel Lance: 27  
Sara Lance: 25  
Felicity Smoak: 23  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Thea Queen: 17

Dorea had been worried about Tommy because he hadn't talked to her for a solid week. When she finally was able to check the news, she knew instantly why he hasn't returned her calls. As a result, she had actually gotten on the Black Plane and had it take her to Starling City, California. With Tommy not answering her calls, she figured she would scope out the bars that he and Oliver had not gone to.

The reason she would start there was because any bar you went to with your best friend would leave some sort of memory behind, and Tommy was probably trying to forget the memories that were pressing on him, threatening to tear him apart and gripple him in the spot as grief and sorrow took over his mind.

She knows that feeling all too well.

She found him like she suspected, drunk out of his mind and if she looked closely, probably high too, so she walked up to the bar and closed his tab, instantly paying the large bill that seemed to have accumulated since the announcement that Queen Gambit had been sunken and that Oliver Queen and Robert Queen were assumed dead.<strike></strike>

"Come on, Tommy, let's go back to my hotel," Dorea said softly as she grabbed Tommy's drunken self that could barely stand on his own.

"He's dead, Dorea," he said, his face still had streaks of dry tears on his face, his clothes rumpled and his hair poking out in all direction. He looked terrible as she took in the dark circles under his eyes, the misty look that she recognized as grief in his eyes. His face sunken in slightly and she knew that he hadn't eaten anything decent in a while.

"I know, love, I know. Come on," Dorea said as she leads him out of the club. It was a miracle that no one has taken a picture of him in this state, or even really bothered him. Maybe it was because he didn't seem like the Tommy Merlyn that so many people say in the tabloids, but rather a man lost in grief as a shadow of a beard was starting to come out of his boyish-looking face.

She leads him back to her car, and helped it inside it, taking a moment for him to empty his stomach by the side of a dumpster, but barely anything but stomach acid coming up, leaving a bad taste in her own mouth at the fact he really hadn't eaten much of anything.

Knowing he was too intoxicated to really realize what she was about to do, she cast a small cooling charm on his forehead, hoping the cool feeling would make him feel better and did a small cleaning charm in his mouth to get rid of the aciditic after-taste he most likely had.

She drove fast and may have used a little magic to make it seem like the roads were smoother than they really were, but Tommy's head was lolling to the side as exhaustion threatened to overcome him. "He's dead," he said blankly as he stared out of the car, his eyes glazed and half-lidded.

Dorea didn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say. He lost his brother, blood or not, and she knew the feeling of that deep stricken sorrow. The feeling like nothing else mattered, that your mind was hazy, only one thought to stick to it and it was the fact that your close family had died. Your heart beating so heavy and painful in your chest you wonder how you haven't died. The lump in your throat like you want to scream at the world but nothing was coming as it felt like you were being choked.

She knew that feeling all too well. But unlike her, she would make sure he had someone there for her. Her friends had abandoned her that summer, Remus even more so, she wouldn't let that happen to him. It was still a sore spot for her, her friends never saying anything to her, barely acknowledging her feelings. They were kids, yes, but they never seemed to realize the type of grief she went through. At least, until Fred had died. Ron had come up to her at some point in her isolation after the war and apologized for not being there for her more with Sirius, and saying that she should have never forgiven them for abandoning her during her time of need, knowing her family wasn't going to help her.

Not having anything to really say to him, all she gave Ron was a hug. That was the end of that conversation.

But Tommy wasn't like her at 15, he had people that would help him. Whether he wanted it or not, she wasn't going to leave his side. Not right now anyway.

She finally arrived at her hotel and was helping Tommy out of the car. The cooling charm seemed to help, his face wasn't nearly as pale and it seemed like he wasn't about to throw up and she let him lean on her as she took him to the penthouse apartment that Andy had set up for her when she called to inform her of Dorea's change in plans.

"Thought you were still in Africa," he slurred slightly, but seemed like most of the alcohol was slowly leaving his body.

"I was," she said as she helped him toward the guest bedroom she had, "but I came as soon as I got the news. Sorry I wasn't here sooner."

Tommy shook his head before immediately regretting it. "No, no, you're fine. You didn't have to come. I didn't want you to come and see me like this," he muttered as he rubbed his forehead slightly.

Dorea took a seat next to Tommy as she helped take his messed up tie off. "You needed a friend, so I came," she said simply as she tossed the tie toward the extra chair in his room in the corner.

As she was taking off his shirt, his hands wrapped around hers and their eyes met. Hers calm but sad, his pleading. "Please," he begged, his tone desperate as one hand left her hand and cupped her cheek.

"It won't help. Not in the long run," she said softly but didn't move her head from his hand.

"Just for the moment. Please," he pleaded as his finger started rubbing her cheek softly, his eyes were still glazed lightly, showing he still had some alcohol in his system, but they did seem lucid enough.

Dorea felt her resolve to crumble as her face soften and she placed her own hands on his cheeks. "Okay," she said softly.

Tommy quickly moved his head forward and met her in a harsh kiss that almost had their teeth clanking if either of them had been new to kissing. But they weren't, and Dorea quickly repositioned their lips to fit better. He was still rushing, seeming like he wanted to push all his feelings into the kiss.

Dorea softened it though. If they were going to do this, then they weren't going to rush. Tommy needed to feel loved in some way, rushing their way through sex wouldn't help his grief, it would only give him a moment before the sorrow crashed back onto him.

"Let me lead, just relax," Dorea asked Tommy softly who just nodded and she felt some of his energy die from him, even as he did soften the kiss. Letting her take charge.

Dorea efficiently took off Tommy's shirt before she moved her lips from her mouth to his neck and sucked and licked softly. Leaving small love bites. Each one she took her time to lick and warship before making another one. She moved down his chest before reaching his belt.

She heard him moan in sadness as her lips left his chest and moved to take off her shoes and socks. Then moved and helped take off his pants and boxers in one motion. He was fully naked while she still had on her loose t-shirt and jeans on. Before sitting herself back on him, she got off the bed momentarily and could see him watching her hungrily as she threw off her shirt and unclipped her bra before sliding her pants and panties in one motion.

Crawling back onto the bed, she stopped just as her head was at his penis and could hear his breathing shallow slightly as he realized what she was going to do. Starting with the balls, she licked and fondled one before moving to the other until his hips were jerking up slightly in anticipation.

"Dorea," he whimpered, his head thrown back slightly but his voice pleading.

She gave his balls one last kiss before moving to the bottom of his shaft and carefully kissing and licking her way to the tip where she licked the precum that had gathered and was slowly making its way down his shaft. She heard him give a soft pitch moan as her tongue licked his tip before she finally started to take him into her mouth.

She couldn't take him too far, she knew her limits and she did have a gag-reflex. So, she worked with what she managed to get into her mouth, she worked her way up and down, often changing the pace slightly and leaving behind a trail of saliva in the wake. Knowing she didn't have any lube to use to possibly help, saliva would have to do. She pushed his hips down with her left hand as her right reached up and started to fondle the balls she had licked earlier.

Knowing he probably couldn't last long with his intoxicated state, she took him back into his mouth and hummed slightly. Impressed when he just threw his head back, hips shifting upward despite her pushing him down, and moaned loudly but didn't cum. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Dorea, please, please," he pleaded. "In you?" he slightly asked breathessly as he held off his organism.

She moved off his penis with a soft pop, saliva trailing down from her mouth and connected to his dick. "Okay," she said after she slightly cleared her throat.

Tommy's hand, which had mostly either clutched the sheets or her hair lightly, were now pulling her upwards until their lips met once more. It wasn't as slow as the initial kiss, but there was still tenderness that surprised both of them slightly as Tommy's hand wandered from her hips. His left going to her folds and slowly testing how wet and stretched she was, while his right was fondling her breasts.

Shifting slightly, he ducked under her chin and started to lap at her breasts, all the while still fondling the other breast and testing her vagina. "Tommy, fuck," she murmured as her hands clutched the sheets by his bed. it wasn't long before they met in a kiss more and his hand was moving to put his dick into her.

They both moaned when he slid into her, breathing heavy as they waited slightly for her to adjust to the sudden intrusion. It didn't take long before she shifted left and right, testing for any pain levels. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly lifted herself before driving back down onto him.

Moaning loudly, Tommy took to marking her own neck and shoulders with hickeys as she slowly drew him in and out. Without much thought, the slow-paced quickly turned fast and both were breathing fast. Tommy had gone from leaving hickeys to just fondling her breasts and helping her up and down.

Meeting the other in a kiss that had no slowness, just full lust between the two of them that had them feeling the emotions of the other. Dorea could feel his sadness, his anger at the loss of his best friend, while he could feel her own empathetic sadness and sympathy she was feeling along with the determination she had to help him.

It wasn't long before he reached between them and started rubbing her clitoris. As soon as she clamped on his dick, her own organism taking over, she could feel his own release inside of her.

Both not moving, Dorea still on top of him with his dick inside her, they took a moment to catch their breathing that was still coming out heavy, a light sheen of sweat had gathered on their skin. Dorea took a deep breath before lifting herself off him and ignored the slight mess that was coming out of her. She wasn't worried about the lack of condom, she took her birth control every day and took the magical potion that stopped pregnancies earlier that month that lasted the whole month.

She settled beside him and watched as he calmed his own breathing but was just staring at the ceiling. "Talk, or sleep?" she whispered to him, not wanting to fully break the silence between the two.

Tommy had let out a deep, exhausted breath as his eyes briefly closed. "Sleep. I just...sleep," Tommy said as his body just seemed to seep into the mattress. He turned to face her and moved to wrap his arms around her waist.

Allowing him to move her to be the little spoon, Dorea let out another deep breath. "We can talk tomorrow. Just get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," she told him and felt his nose burying in her shoulder, feeling his shoulders relax just behind her own.

"Okay," he said, his tone soft and seemingly lost, "okay," he repeated.

With nothing else being needed to said, they both went to sleep. Knowing a conversation can always happen in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written a sex scene before, so I hope I have done well enough. If you ever see anything wrong or have questions, feel free to ask them. I can try and clear things up or fix any mistakes that might be made. As I said, this is my first written sex scene so I doubt it's perfect in any sense. We have now entered the 5-year gap of Oliver's "death". It's going to mostly be centered on Dorea and Tommy. That said, they are not a couple yet, but it is the end goal for them.


	5. 1 Week and 1 Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Denial, Anger, Bargaining (3/5 Stages of Grief)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages Before Queen Gambit Sinking:  
Oliver Queen: 22  
Tommy Merlyn: 22  
Laurel Lance: 22  
Sara Lance: 20  
Dorea Potter: 17  
Thea Queen: 12
> 
> Ages After Oliver's Return:  
John Diggle: 35  
Ray Palmer: 31  
Oliver Queen: 27  
Tommy Merlyn: 27  
Laurel Lance: 27  
Sara Lance: 25  
Felicity Smoak: 23  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Thea Queen: 17

Dorea had awoken slowly, the sun just coming over the horizon and slowly filling the bedroom in the light as the curtains weren't closed. But the sun wasn't what woke her, she could hear the soft sounds of Tommy who had moved from behind her to the edge of the bed, seeming lost in thought.

Shifting and moving the sheets to cover herself slightly, she edged toward Tommy and rested a hand on his shirtless back. He was shaking, sobs going through him without a sound leaving his lips. He was staring at the sun, she realized, and it was making him sad.

"He won't ever see one again," he murmured, his throat seeming closed in itself as he tried to choke back the sobs that desperately wanted to leave him.

She didn't say anything. He didn't need her to say anything. They sat in silence, both still naked, and just looking at the rising sun that was coming over the Glades and the Industrial District of Starling City.

"It doesn't feel real. It's like I am waking up and I should expect him to be outside those doors, cat-calling us and telling some dirty joke about joining us or us joining him and Laurel. I don't get it, why him?" Tommy asked as more tears leaked from his eyes.

Dorea put her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, letting him lean back into her hug. "I have no answer," Dorea said softly.

Tommy laughed a broken sound. "I don't get it. He never harmed anyone, he was a good person. He wasn't great, but he never deserved to die. We partied, we slept with people, but we...he never deserved what was given to him. I don't get it."

"I know," Dorea said softly as she rubbed his shoulder lightly.

She felt Tommy tense underneath her arms even as she tried to help him relax. A broken laugh that was half a sob left him as his body continued to shake underneath her. "Did you know believed in a higher power? He believed there was a God. We didn't go to church or anything, but he believed that there was a heaven that all people go to, no matter what they have done in life. Told me that's where my mom was, looking down on me. But you know what, how can a God take people from their loved one! How can God take away _my best friend_!" Tommy cried.

"He was my _brother_, why. _Why!_" Tommy angrily said as his depressed tears turned to angry tears as his hands clenched in his lap. Tears gathered at the border of his eyes, but it was like he was refusing to let them fall.

Dorea stayed silent. She had no answer. She never believed in a higher power, not after the abuse she had at the hands of the Dursley. She stopped believing someone cared long since she was 3 years old and gave up on the dream that one day someone would save her from the cupboard under the stairs or her uncle's fists when he was drunk or angry.

But just as the anger had come, it was like it was gone just as fast. Angry tears now springing out of his eyes. "I just...I just want him back," he muttered as he bent forward until his face was hidden by his eyes.

She moved with him, just rubbing his back and making sure she was with him. Just letting him know he wasn't alone, that she would be there with him. Because that's all she could really do. She can't bring back someone from the dead, she can't go to the middle of the ocean and find his body. But she can help him by just being there with him.

"I just want him back," he murmured again, his hands wet with tears.

"I know," Dorea whispered, her own face twisted into sadness. She never wanted anyone to go through the loss of a family member. Tommy already had to do it once with his mother, and now he had to do it with his brother and the father-figure in his life. "I know."

They stayed like that for a while. Dorea just hugging Tommy as he cried into his palms. The sun slowly going higher and higher into the sky. But neither felt like watching it anymore.

Finally, as the sun reached a point where the town below them was starting to become active, Tommy finally talked again. His voice croaking as his throat was dry. "I think the thing I wish most of all, is that I could've traded places with him."

Dorea closed her eyes. "I understand that feeling," Dorea murmured, her own throat closing as memories pushed against her mind. Sirius' death replaying in her mind, how he fought with Bellatrix, how she wished she could've run up to him and traded places. He didn't even get to live his life before it was taken from him.

"Or that he wouldn't have gone on that stupid yacht in the first place. Should've talked to him about Laurel, I knew he was going to freak out at some point with them moving in together, but I never imagined...." Tommy broke off, a sob caught in his throat making him unable to continue.

"...Sara was with him too. I don't even know what to do about that. Her father always hated Ollie and me, and now he has the reason for it. Laurel was our friend, and he... I just...wish he was alive. More than anything," Tommy said as he finally shifted from the sunset and buried his face into Dorea's arms.

"I know," she whispered one more time in understanding.

"I need you to come with me to Ollie's funeral. Please, I just...I need you," he muttered into her shoulder.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stages might've seen fast-paced, but the truth of the matter is the 5 stages hit people differently. Sometimes Denial, Anger, Bargaining all go through one person in one sitting. Sometimes the stages reset as the days go on, and the person goes through all stages once more. Depression I think lasts the longest, it takes a while for Acceptance to hit for some people. I imagine 22-year-old Tommy would be this way concerning his best friend's death.


	6. 2 Weeks After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages Before Queen Gambit Sinking:  
Oliver Queen: 22  
Tommy Merlyn: 22  
Laurel Lance: 22  
Sara Lance: 20  
Dorea Potter: 17  
Thea Queen: 12
> 
> Ages After Oliver's Return:  
John Diggle: 35  
Ray Palmer: 31  
Oliver Queen: 27  
Tommy Merlyn: 27  
Laurel Lance: 27  
Sara Lance: 25  
Felicity Smoak: 23  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Thea Queen: 17

Dorea felt slightly awkward, standing next to Tommy holding his hand as he clutched it tightly as the empty casket was lowered into the ground. Tommy had long since stopped crying, but she knew that he still had that lump in his throat. He hadn't spoken much, often staying quieter and reserved. His eyes seeming open that the world around him wasn't as great as he first thought. It never really sunk in when his mother died, but now it felt like the world was a shit place.

He hadn't really introduced her to the others around them. There were close friends of Robert and Oliver around, no reporters insight. Dorea recognized Malcolm Merlyn hiding in the tree line, she saw some sadness and perhaps remorse, but his face was also hidden behind his own mask that he most likely perfected after his wife's passing.

Moira and Thea were crying, Thea seeming to draw herself in her own hug while Moira had turned into a dark black man in a suit that, she had briefly heard, had a British accent similar to her own. By the time the casket was lowered and slowly being covered, Dorea noticed that Tommy's eyes weren't on the casket, but rather further back of the group.

Tommy had clenched his fist before releasing the grip he had on her. She let him walk away, toward a brown-haired, blue-eyed female that was crying but also had clenched fists by her side. Tommy walked to her and didn't say anything, just drew her into a hug.

Dorea watched her fight him at first before she seemed to give up and just burst into tears as she clutched his jacket. Dorea figured that was Laurel Lance, the girlfriend of Oliver that got cheated on with her sister that had died with Oliver. It was almost as dramatic as the dancing that Ron had done with Hermione when they were in school and dated Lavander for a while.

She watched as some people left, seeming not as caring about the two Queen's death and only came because it was expected of them. She shook her head at the pretenders and moved closer toward the Queen Mansion to wait for Tommy to finish talking with the Queen family. But as she stood there, she watched the 12-year-old Thea Queen go away from her family and seem to run into the house.

Watching to see if anyone would chase after her, but no one did. So, she made a split-second decision and walked into the house. The layout reminded her of Grimmauld Place where there were rooms all around the place, multiple rooms on the top and bottom floor that lead seemingly everywhere.

Taking a chance, Dorea focused on her magic and cast a wandless and soundless Point-Me spell and felt the tug head upstairs. Following her magical cores instructions, Dorea arrived outside a white door that seemingly had no decorations on it. No indication that this was a young girl's room.

Hearing the sniffling behind the door, Dorea wondered if she should knock before shrugging and carefully opened the door. "Thea?" she asked softly as she opened the door.

She was met with the soft baby-face of Thea Queen. Her face blotched and seeming to make her ocean green eyes shine even more brightly as they shinned with tears that cascaded down her face that hasn't lost all of the baby fat. "Who are you?" she asked as she used her hand to brush her face.

"My name is Dorea, I'm a friend of Tommy's. I saw you head up here, and wanted to check up on you," Dorea said as she watched for any movement that Thea didn't want her in the room as she took a seat next to Thea on her white bed that had designs of Bluebell flowers all over it.

"Why?" Thea asked as she sniffed hard, trying to dislodge her stuffed nose.

"Because while it may not seem like it, I care. And I wanted to make sure you knew that you aren't alone, no matter if it seems like it," she said softly as she tucked a stray long hair from Thea's face and put it behind her face.

"How do you know?"

"Because I went through what you're going through when I was 15 years old. My godfather, the only father-figure I've really had, had died. You feel like no one really cares, that you're isolated in your sadness. No one would understand what you're going through. The pain in your chest making it seem hard to breathe, you go through the emotions of anger and sadness before wondering why it was them that died and not someone else. You want to talk to your friends but know they won't understand. I get it, and I want you to know that," Dorea said softly.

Thea used the back of her hand to push away a stray tear as she looked Dorea in the eye. "Why though? Why does it matter?"

"Because I'm going to leave you my number, and I want you to call it for any reason you might have. For a friend, for someone who understands, for someone you need a place to crash at. I'll be in Starling for a few years, but my place will always be open to you even as you grow older. I don't want you to go through this alone because I've done that, and it's so much worse than having someone to talk to. You can even call me for a homework question, but don't be afraid to. I will be one of the few people in this world that will never judge your actions, we can talk through them, but I will never condone you for any actions that you take. Okay?"

"Okay," Thea said softly as her tears dried up slowly. Dorea was surprised when she suddenly had her arms full of a 12-year-old that was clutching her like a life-line. "Thank you," she whispered in Dorea's ear before letting go.

Dorea found a piece of scrap paper and wrote her number down on it. "Anytime for any reason," she said.

Thea nodded and Dorea gave the girl a soft smile and left her to grieve in peace. She walked out of the room and managed to make her way back down to the living room without anyone spotting her. It wasn't long before the group outside came back inside.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I recognize you, who might you be?" the British voice of the black man asked her kindly, having recognized her from the funeral.

"Dorea Potter-Black. Tommy brought me. I only really met Oliver once," Dorea said slightly awkwardly as Tommy finally came into the room and made her way toward her.

"She's my plus-one," Tommy said softly as he grabbed her hand again, seeming to need her reinforcement once more. She gave him a squeeze which he returned and watched some of the tension in shoulders drop.

"Then a friend of Tommy's and Oliver's is a friend of ours. Walter Steele, CFO...CEO of Queen Consolidated. Deep friend of Robert and I knew Oliver well too," he said as they shook hands.

"You have my deepest condolences if it means anything," Dorea said with a soft, understanding smile.

Walter had given her his own soft smile in return. "It does mean something. Thank you, you both are welcome to stay. Tommy, you know you always have a place here if you need it," Walter told Tommy.

Tommy gave Walter a strained smile. "Thank you. But I think I want to go."

Water nodded and that was it. They didn't need to have more of a discussion, so Tommy and Dorea left to go back to Dorea's place.

"One day at a time," she told him.

He nodded and breathed deeply, feeling the deep sadness that now existed even more in his heart. "One day at a time," he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is the point where we do start skipping some years. Tommy is technically in the Bargaining-Depression stage of Grief. It'll turn to Acceptance at a point I have determined (I.E. when Oliver is forced to kidnap Tommy in Hong Kong and tell him the email was a trap) but for now, the following years is Tommy and Dorea's relationship developing but there is no real label. I haven't figured out if I am going to include brief Tommy/Laurel or not. In truth, I never really understood that relationship and why Tommy was so stubborn in trying to make that work. 
> 
> Warning: I am in college and working, so updates aren't frequent but I will try and keep up with this story as often as I can without stressing myself out.


	7. 2 Month After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages Before Queen Gambit Sinking:  
Oliver Queen: 22  
Tommy Merlyn: 22  
Laurel Lance: 22  
Sara Lance: 20  
Dorea Potter: 17  
Thea Queen: 12
> 
> Ages After Oliver's Return:  
John Diggle: 35  
Ray Palmer: 31  
Oliver Queen: 27  
Tommy Merlyn: 27  
Laurel Lance: 27  
Sara Lance: 25  
Felicity Smoak: 23  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Thea Queen: 17

When Thea finally texted Dorea, it was asking her to pick her up from some crap neighborhood that Dorea didn't really recognize. Pursing her lips, she parked her car and placed her hand on the dashboard and placed a small enchantment to dissuade anyone from stealing her car.

While normally a car would blow up in a magical's face if they tried it, Dorea had learned a lot in Africa and from Mr.Weasley when she finally got him talking about his car that could fly and turn invisible. In the end, it was about placement of runes on the hood and a controlled source of magic where you can easily cut off from it after feeding magic to the runes.

With the enchantment in place, Dorea left the car to go to a rundown looking business that seemed to have long since seen a person. There, standing by the gate that seemed to barely hand on it's sliding hinges, was Thea holding the edges of her jacket, tears coating her eyes as her arms were wrapped around her stomach.

"Hey," Dorea said softly as she walked to where the young girl was.

"Hi," she sniffed as she wiped her face of some of the tears that cascaded down it.

Dorea wrapped her arms around the girl and did a wordless magical exam and didn't find anything wrong with her other than brief cigarette smoke in her lungs. But it wasn't much, barely a tiny thing, but it did help ease some of Dorea's panic for the young girl.

"Come on, you can crash at my place," Dorea said as she brought the girl to her car.

Thea nodded but didn't say anything as she let her head loll onto the window. Peering at the pacing factories that were slowly going out of business and being robbed by those that lived in the Glades. It didn't take them long before they reached the penthouse apartment of Dorea. Tommy was cooking, or at least attempting to, the edges of the pasta pan seemed more burnt than anything, but Dorea knew that the middle would be fine.

"Hey, Tommy, Thea is going to crash here for the night," Dorea said as she helped Thea out of her coat.

Orion seemed to smell a new person and instantly barrelled into the room, his tail wagging excitedly. Dorea feared for a moment that the dog would jump on the little girl, but he sat in front of her, tongue sticking out and panting softly, tail wagging back and forth as he waited for her to pet him.

Dorea watched a smile instantly light on Thea's face. "Can I?" she asked softly but with excitement, looking up at Dorea before looking back at Orion.

"Sure, he loves attention. You just save me the trouble," Dorea said and watched as Thea quickly started to pet the dog happily. Orion being the trained dog he was, was calmly licking at Thea's tear strikes and helping her slowly calm down. Seeming to ignore the fact her breath probably smelled of cigarette smoke.

Dorea left Thea with Orion, knowing the girl would probably feel more at ease and happy with the dog than Dorea trying to talk with her. Instead, she walked up behind Tommy and curled her arms around his waist and peered over his shoulder. "Not bad for a newbie," she teased.

"Oh, and you can do better?" he asked with a grin as he turned around and placed soft kissing to the side of her neck.

"I can, in fact, you know this for yourself," she said as she carefully broke away from him, a grin on her face. "Thea's here," she reminded him of seeing his small pout. Shaking her head in amusement, she grabbed some bowls before setting them on the countertop. "Thea, we have dinner if you're hungry."

"Hey, Speedy," Tommy greeted her as she gave him a hesitant smile that turned genuine at his greeting.

"Hi, Tommy," she said softly as she took a plate and helped herself, seeming to notice that she should stay away from the edges.

"What do you want to watch? We have movies, Netflix, Hulu. Sadly, we don't have cable, haven't quite gotten to that point yet. Only just recently got Orion down here," she said as she pats the white golden retriever.

"A movie's fine. Where was he before you moved here?" Thea asked as she followed their lead to the couch. While she sometimes ate on her bed, it was rare for them to eat anywhere but the dinner table or in the kitchen, and she felt some anxiety on the fact she might spill something on the couch.

Dorea gave her a smile that seemed to melt some of Thea's worries. "I have a place in London I use to live. When I was in Africa, he lived with my godson and his grandmother. I recently picked him up after informing her of the change in address. They'll both be visiting soon. With me staying for a few years, Andy talked about getting out of London herself, saying she could use her own vacation. It's why this Penthouse has four rooms, even if it doesn't seem like it. Bedroom for Andy, Teddy, and then a guest one," Dorea explained.

"Really? Wow, how old is Teddy?" Thea asked curiously.

"10 months old," Dorea said while seeming lost in thought slightly, a smile dancing on her lips thinking of her godson, "though, I think Andy is planning on moving down here relatively soon."

Tommy choked on the glass of soda that he had gotten for himself and looked at Dorea in horror. "Andy's coming, oh god, I'm dead," he stated as he realized that he was totally defiling Andy's technical-daughter.

Dorea smiled at Tommy, seemingly to follow where his mind was going. "She's looking for her own place. I suppose I should make this place more child-friendly though. Did you want to help me, Thea?" Dorea asked kindly.

Thea seemed to tense under Dorea's calm inviting stare, anxiety seeming to rush through her system. "Um, I don't know," she said awkwardly as she pushed some of the pasta on her plate.

"You can think of it as a pet project if you want. Especially if you stay any other days other than today. Help you familiarize with what would be child-proofed and such. We can decorate your room during that too."

"Wouldn't Teddy have the room I'm staying in though?" Thea asked awkwardly, her heart thudding painfully, but she couldn't find it within herself to be angry at a baby that she didn't even know.

Dorea was shaking her head. "No, he would be staying in the room that was supposed to be the First Guest Room, but seeing as Tommy's not using it then Teddy should be fine using it. Though, I suppose you can look between the two rooms and pick out the one you want," Dorea said thoughtfully.

Thea's eyebrows tilted inward toward her nose as her nose scrunched slightly in thought. "Where does Tommy sleep them?" she asked with a small tilt of her head.

Tommy made another choked noise before looking at Dorea in a panic who seemed to be ignoring him. "He'll be sleeping with me," Dorea said calmly.

"Oh, alright," Thea said with a small shrug and the two females ignored the distraught Tommy who didn't know what to do with himself. Throughout dinner, Dorea slowly brought Thea out of her shell and making her feel more comfortable in her apartment.

It helped that Dorea allowed Orion to sleep in her room for the night and any other time she may want him. It seemed the two have bonded in a way, Orion seeming follow her around like she's his pup. It made Dorea's heart thud slightly painful when she remembered Sirius following her sometimes in Grimmauld Place because he was bored and dogs had fewer complex emotions than humans. It helped him process his trauma from Azkaban, making things easier on him especially because he had fewer nightmares as a dog than he did when he was in human form.

The only time she knew that he didn't have nightmares was when Remus was there with him. She often found them sharing a bed and when she finally got the courage to talk to her godfather without fear of upsetting him or fear of him acting like her uncle, he explained that dogs love contact. They crave it and it helps soothe their fears, anxiety, and depression. As an animagus, often their human form reflects their animagus form too. It's why Pettigrew looked so much like a rat when he finally changed back after being a rat for nearly 13 years.

Sirius inherited the need for contact, especially since he rarely had it in his childhood as well. Remus and James had picked up on it during their school days before they became animagus', they would pile in the common room and just do their homework or let Remus read to them (it was one of the few ways they ever got their homework done. Plus, Remus loved reading aloud, it was something he had done with his mother). When he became a dog, that need grew even larger until they did puppy piles in their dorm room until they fell asleep next to and onto one another.

Remus was closer to Sirius because they were both part of the canine family tree and both understood the need for contact. It followed them into their adult years until Azkaban when both their canines were suddenly alone without the other's comfort. It was hard on both of them, so when Sirius was found innocent in their small party, Moony and Padfoot had instantly set about the pack pile between them. Helping soothe the absence they've had over the years.

It sometimes surprised Dorea, what a kind hand can do for some people.

"You're thinking again," Tommy's voice broke through her thoughts as he fixed the towel around his waist.

She blinked and remembered she was in bed, waiting for Tommy to have finished his quick shower. "So I was," she said without really thinking, the image of Padfoot and Moony curled on Sirius' bed still on her mind.

Her heart constricted and she could feel the happy sadness she yearned for them. The memory that once made her filled with joy and happiness now had a sad tint to it. She will always cherish the memories of her uncles, but she will always be sad when she thinks about them.

Feeling a hand on her back, Dorea turned and saw Tommy sitting next to her. Somewhere along with her drifting thoughts, he changed into his boxers and pajama shorts, seeming to not want to wear a shirt tonight. "You're thinking about your godfather?" Tommy asked.

She never really went into detail about Sirius, knowing that he might not believe her when she would insist he was innocent. Andy was still working on the Magical Government and with the Minister Rufus Scrimgeour into getting him pardoned of his crimes and given the Merlin that Pettigrew had received.

All Tommy really knew about Sirius was that she lost him when he was killed when she was 15. That he found her when she was 13 and made her life so much better. That he promised a life for her that she still yearned for even now when she was away from the Dursleys abuse.

Never did she tell him about the abuse she really had at the Dursleys, they didn't know each other enough for her to trust him with that, but he understood. God did he understand her more than some of her friends.

Hermione always believed books and higher positioned people. Admittedly, she's changed the past few years, but her friend never understood her dislike of talking to adults, talking to them about her problems. Sometimes still even quoting statistics or passages from books she’s read. She never had her heart broken by a professor when she tried to warn of danger but then get brushed aside like she was some foolish little girl that couldn't possibly understand that the Philosopher's Stone was in a safe place.

Ron...was slightly better than Hermione in some aspects. He broke the rules, he was brash, often letting his mouth run more than his mind. He was her first friend that understood that not all adults could be trusted. Having lived in the Wizardry World with a father in the Ministry talking about the Death Eaters that got away. Knew that not everything was alright by just saying sorry or living up to mistakes.

Fourth-year was a good reminder of that. Yes, she accepted him back into their friend group, but she honestly mostly did it for Hermione's sake. The friend that had stayed by her side, trying to get them to reconcile. But they lived in the same dorm for seven years total, she remembered her crush starting in the third year. So, she accepted Ron back into the group, but she didn't forgive him...not right away.

There was a distance between the two friends, Ron was heartbroken by it, but seemed to accept that. It wasn't until fifth when he helped her with Umbridge, held her when she cried in hidden alcoves and clutching her hand that was bleeding and dripping red. He never said anything, never tried to stop her, he was just there. And then their trust was repaired.

Her friends were flawed, just like all humans, but Tommy seemed to get her more than not.

Understood to not talk about the Dursleys, just as she would not talk about Merlyn Sr. understood that grief just didn't go away and that you are not a person of the statistics that people will throw around to manipulate others or to bring awareness to things. Understood that she had nightmares, nightmares she didn't want to talk about. Just like he had his own nightmares, seeming to always be about his father in some form or his imagination regarding the Gambit going down.

On those nights, they would wake while it was still night and feel the other side empty. They would walk to the kitchen where their missing ped-partner was, sipping hot chocolate with another cup ready for the other. Then they sat in silence, not a word needing to be said between the two.

He understood that not everything had to be said with words, that silence and listening worked just as well. The company was usually welcomed, but not always. On those days, they would recognize the day when the other wanted to be alone and would set a hot chocolate down beside them with a random book that Dorea had around the apartment and let the other just stare out the window in thought, the book there in case they want to draw their mind away from any thoughts they may have.

Some days they just cuddled together, not talking, just watching the sunrise and fall outside the window. Sometimes moving when the other realize they need to at least snack on something. Then there were the days when they just needed the sex between the two of them. Sometimes fast, more often it's slow.

They've had so many people leave their lives that they both needed the reminder that there was someone in the world that loved them. They would cherish the body of the other, letting their lust build and slowly with it their hearts. They never whispered the words that they both felt, the way their heart would soar when the other entered the room. The way their eyes would seeming melt slightly and a soft grin when either of them laugh that laugh that makes the other relax.

Both didn't like labels, and both didn't know how long this relationship, whatever it was, would last. They were there for the other though and that was the most important thing. At least, that's what Dorea thought so.

"I've lost you again," Tommy reminded her, his fingers caressing her cheek lightly as he stared into her eyes.

Dorea let the tension leave her body as she let herself shift closer to the hand that was holding her face softly, his fingers giving her the feeling of love that she so desired for a long time. "I'm in a thoughtful mood tonight," she told him.

"I can see that," he said teasingly. Dorea rolled her eyes, a grin appearing on her face. "I'm happy you're helping Thea," he told her softly as she stared into his soft grey-blue eyes that seemed to shine under the right mood.

"She needs someone. You're not mad?" Dorea asked softly now realizing she never really consulted Tommy on the matter.

"Never," he told her before kissing her forehead and shifting so they were lying in bed finally.

It was so domestic that she was sometimes startled by how much he has changed since Oliver's death. While she didn't really fully know him before Oliver, she could tell this Tommy was more...mature in a way. He was partying less, hasn't touched a drink since the night she found him, seems to somewhat respect the law just a little bit more when he drives. Though he's stopped really driving his Porsche she knew he had from his father. Instead, they both either drive their respectable motorcycles (her being Sirius’ that he had given to her when he finally got it back from Hagrid) or the SUV that Dorea had for driving. 

Dorea figured it was reality finally giving him the kick he needed in finally grow up just a bit. Losing your best friend, your brother, is hard. And Tommy is one of the few people that is learning that the hard way.


	8. 4 Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages Before Queen Gambit Sinking:  
Oliver Queen: 22  
Tommy Merlyn: 22  
Laurel Lance: 22  
Sara Lance: 20  
Dorea Potter: 17  
Thea Queen: 12
> 
> Ages After Oliver's Return:  
John Diggle: 35  
Ray Palmer: 31  
Oliver Queen: 27  
Tommy Merlyn: 27  
Laurel Lance: 27  
Sara Lance: 25  
Felicity Smoak: 23  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Thea Queen: 17

For most of the day, Dorea didn't quite know what to do for Tommy. It was finally his 23 birthday and also the first time since he and Oliver met that he would be spending it without his brother. He acted like he was fine, they went out, laughed, enjoyed dinner between the two, and spent some of the day with Thea taking her Mini Golfing as a gift for Tommy's birthday.

But she could read him, just like he could read her. Could tell when his smile didn't reach his eyes. How every so often they were looking out into the distance and he didn't seem to be with them anymore, the way his eyes would tighten just around the edges as he forced a smile on his face.

He wasn't alright. And they both knew it. So, she didn't say anything but give him her hand as support, and let him clutch onto it to keep him in the moment. To make sure that Thea didn't see just how destroyed Tommy really was on this day that the absence of his brother was most visible.

"Come on, you guys suck at this," Thea teased as she got a hole in one and Tommy and Dorea were already had five shots in.

"If I recall, not everyone here was sportsy as you seem to be," Tommy teased.

"Please, I just I doubt horse-back riding has anything to do with golf," Thea said while flipping her hair with a smirk dancing on her face.

"I seem to recall you also playing T-Ball when you were eight up to age ten. Then there was ice-skating you seemed to love to do until last year. Not to forget gymnastics from ages five to seven. Oh, also my personal favorite, archery when you were eight and then deemed it to be hell and quit almost after the first week," Tommy responded, his eyes shining with mischief.

"No idea what you're talking about," Thea said with a mock pout.

Dorea snorted lightly and shook her head at their banter. "Of course you don't."

"What about you, Dorea, did you play any sports?" Thea asked as they moved onto the next course.

Dorea's hand tightened briefly in Tommy's hand before forcing herself to relax, ignoring the concerned look Tommy sent her. "I ran a lot when I was younger. Also played this sport that my school loved called Quidditch. Think of it like Futbol but more intense. We even played it in bad weather because our Professor's never thought to be concerned about any of us getting sick because of the weather or that we would get hurt," Dorea said with a soft smile.

Her heart wasn't fully into it, the memories of Dudley and his gang chasing her relentlessly, getting beat up by them, and then coming home and getting beat by her uncle was always tough memories to think about and often left a sour spot on her day. She pushed the thoughts aside when Tommy clenched her hand lightly and their eyes met.

He gave her a concerned smile that she tried to reassure through her own. She didn't know how well her smile came out, but they both ignored the sadness in the other eye so long as the other was slightly okay.

After the Mini Golf, they ate out to eat briefly at Belly Burger before they dropped Thea back off as the Queen's Mansion, saying she would've stayed at their place but figured it wasn't worth the bleach she might need.

Dorea just chuckled and made sure the young girl got into her house safely before she and Tommy went back home.

It wasn't long after that, that Dorea went to the fridge and pulled out two ice-cream containers. Grabbing two spoons, she walked over to Tommy who was sitting underneath the window and staring out of it, a confused frown on his lips.

Handing him the Mint Chocolate Chip and a spoon, she sat beside him and broke into her own Fudge Brownie container. She got a small kiss to her cheek for her efforts and they sat in silence, staring out into the darkening sky with their own thoughts keeping their mind occupied.

"I don't know how to feel," Tommy admitted when the stars were finally shining through the dark night.

Dorea didn't say anything, because nothing she could say would help.

"Today was fun, I'll admit it. But I'm also sad because Oliver wasn't here to celebrate it with me. God, if he had been we'd have probably gone out drinking and getting laid. I don't know how I would feel about that. Part of me is glad he wasn't so the temptation wasn't there, but then I feel so fucking awful because this is my brother and I don't want him dead. He could just be a stubborn ass sometimes and for the life of me, I just miss him so much," Tommy said as he sat his container of ice-cream aside and wrapped his arms around Dorea, drawing her closer to him.

Dorea set her own ice-cream aside and thought over her response. "When my godfather died, I was heartbroken. I hated him for a while, hated that he followed me to his death, hated that he cared so much for me that he would die for me. Most of all, I hated myself for such a long time because with that hate for him, with that heartbreak, I wished that he would've just died with my parents. That way I wouldn't have actually known him, wouldn't have felt so hurt because he wasn't in my life suddenly. I felt so awful like I was so stupid to think that but I couldn't help think it. When someone dies, sometimes you wish you never would've met them because they took a part of your heart with them, but the truth is, you would've given that piece of heart to another person. They have a piece of ourselves that they take with them that we can never take back no matter what. So, it's okay feeling like you want me dead, because he took a part of you. But I know I would never trade those moments with my godfather because it brought me so much happiness into my life. He cared for me, one of the few people I've had in my life to, and it meant the world to me. I don't know if that's helped or not, but I do understand to a degree what you're going through. No one will 100% if they say that then they're idiots, but I know some. Enough that I will stay by your side and try my best to help you," Dorea said passionately.

Tommy's eyes closed a moment, a weight seems to lift off his shoulders as he cuddled Dorea closer to his side. "Thank you," he said as he turned his head and kissed her hair lightly. Both knowing the three words they haven't spoken to each other was on the tip of their tongues. But, Tommy just moved to grab his slowly melting ice-cream and continue eating it.

He wasn't happy, probably wouldn't 100% be for a long time, for now, he was still mourning but was content for the time being. He knew that with Dorea by his side, that maybe his grief wouldn't get the best of him. That maybe one day the pain he feels thinking about Tommy wouldn't be as heart constricting as it was now.


	9. 10 Months After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages Before Queen Gambit Sinking:  
Oliver Queen: 22  
Tommy Merlyn: 22  
Laurel Lance: 22  
Sara Lance: 20  
Dorea Potter: 17  
Thea Queen: 12
> 
> Ages After Oliver's Return:  
John Diggle: 35  
Ray Palmer: 31  
Oliver Queen: 27  
Tommy Merlyn: 27  
Laurel Lance: 27  
Sara Lance: 25  
Felicity Smoak: 23  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Thea Queen: 17

Thanksgiving wasn’t as awkward as Dores had anticipated. Andromeda, “Call me Andy dears,” had come down with Teddy and told Dorea, Tommy, and Thea during dinner that they were still working just a few more things out before they could finally move to Starling City to be closer together. As the only family Dorea had left (besides the Weasleys who have their own lives) they both wanted to be closer to one another.

Dorea was pleasantly happy with the news. Especially when Andy had told Thea that if she would like the free time she had after school could be spent babysitting Teddy on the days that both Dorea and Andy were needed at Black Enterprise or at least the days that Andy was needed and Dorea was spending the day with Tommy.

Which left Thea happy as the baby Teddy was easily winning over Thea, at least until he threw up on her, but then he wrapped her back under her finger. Tommy seemed paranoid that he would somehow ruin Teddy even by holding him, it took nearly a week of Teddy and Andy staying in Starling and Dorea promising Tommy that she’d be right beside him before he finally held the 10 month old.

Then he absolutely fell in love with the toddler himself. Between Thea and Tommy, Dorea knew that her godson was going to be even more spoiled than previously thought. Especially since all of their families have a ton of money to spend. That said, Dorea still hasn’t re-met the famous Malcom Merlyn who holds some ire according to Tommy after their one meeting in England that apparently left him in a bad mood for months (apparently it was the only reason Tommy would crash at his house, the amusement he got from his father hiding his ire was too great of a chance to pass so he mentioned Dorea as much as possible during that time).

There was some somber silence before they had gone to bed, Tommy’s thoughts finally creeping in as it was just the two of them, but he was getting better. He still thought a lot about Oliver, often wishing he was still by his side, but he wasn’t breaking down like he used to. Instead it was just momentarily thought that comes and often has Tommy seeking Dorea for some company.

* * *

Christmas was probably worse than thanksgiving. The lack of Queen Celebration that they apparently did each year was affecting all members of the family. Thea had been crashing at Dorea and Tommy’s place since her mother told her they weren’t doing anything that year.

Orion became a permanent solution for Thea’s anguish and could often be seen cuddling the dog or reading Percy Jackson to him (apparently one of the things Thea made Oliver do was read the series to her when they were younger). Often leaving the house sometimes to walk the dog. In any case, it seemed the Orion has stuck to Thea as she seemed to be, more-often-than-not, going through the motions of living.

Tommy apparently made it his goal to just use sex as one of his solutions. Something Dorea wouldn’t have minded if not for the very close calls they had with Thea. From there, they were both careful in keeping track of where Thea was. Apparently Tommy's other solution to this was taking Dorea out to expensive restaurants where they had a small argument about the bill after a few times.

Dorea finally relented when Tommy, in a broken voice, said, “Just let me take care of you, please.”

So, beyond sex, Dorea let Tommy take care of her. Often letting him worship her body like no one has ever before. Loving her like no one but perhaps Sirius has even come close to. During that time, Dorea fell just a bit more in love with Tommy Merlyn.

She let him drag them around the mall, picking out new outfits and trying on random ones. She wasn’t a girly girl, but she did admit to Tommy later that it felt nice. Letting him take her to a salon to get her hair done and then get a mani-pedi. Then they both soaked in a bubble bath together, just relaxing against the other, slow languid movements that weren’t for pleasure but for relaxing and letting the other know they were there. Afterward, he slowly painted her nails because apparently Thea used to wrangle him and Oliver into doing it when she was younger and apparently he was an absolute god at him.

Then they (read mostly Dorea) made dinner as she helped Tommy not mess up the food. Thea laughing at the table as Tommy scrambled around while Dorea’s movements were graceful and calm. Often joking and gentle teasing that didn't affect the other. From there, they all cuddled on the couch, their favorite ice-cream in hand, and watched some sort of Disney movie that Thea told Dorea that she absolutely had to watch (apparently never having watched Disney before was absolute insanity that Thea was fixing for her).

Dorea tried not to think about how their holiday would’ve been had she never met Tommy Merlyn and then promptly fallen just a bit more in love with him as the days goes on.


	10. 2 Years After - The Magical World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Current Ages:  
Oliver Queen: 24  
Tommy Merlyn: 24  
Laurel Lance: 24  
Sara Lance: 22  
Dorea Potter: 19  
Thea Queen: 14  
Teddy lupin: 32 months Old

With Teddy nearly 3 years old and his magic started to finally develop, Dorea knew it was time to tell Tommy, and possibly Thea, about her world. At least, the world she used to be part of. After the war, the death of her family, the only time she’s really stepped back into the world was for the Weasley Family and for her lady’s ship rings and when the Wizengamot demanded her presence instead of her proxy. The few times Andy had to step aside to let Dorea take over were few over the months, but with the changing laws and with the Minister Shacklebolt knowing Dorea and pretty much wanting her opinion on what seemed like most laws, Dorea knew fully leaving the magical world wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Not that she was displeased with the changing of laws and the Auror's finally getting their act together, but she was tired of being their center of attention. It was why she took Andy's comment about the Black Enterprise needing a CEO and that Dorea would probably do well in it. Well, it was mostly part-time CEO, she was only included in the important meetings and reviews over the other staff. She had a thing about knowing each person under her company personally, or as personally as she can get while in Starling City, and making a good impression with them.

With all this on her mind, when Thea went out with Teddy one-day Dorea sat beside Tommy in one of her serious moods. "Can we talk for a moment?" she asked, slightly hesitant and more nervous than anything else. Tommy picked up on the nervousness and hesitation and briefly wondered if he had done anything wrong to warrant such a case. Briefly wondering if they were breaking up before remembering they weren't even officially together.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked softly as he brushed some of the long hair that dangled in front of Dorea's face behind her ear, feeling relief when she didn't pull away. So it wasn't something about their relationship or whatever it was, Dorea would've pulled back and distanced herself if that was the case.

"There's something I haven't told you about myself, and I think it's time I told you," Dorea said hesitantly as she softly grabbed his hand, feeling more confident as he absentmindedly started rubbing his thumb beside her own as their fingers tangled together.

"Whatever is getting you this nervous about, I don't care. You are you, nothing you can say will change that," Tommy said softly as he stared into her eyes, emotions that wanted to burst from his mouth confined, but his eyes showing the truth behind his feelings.

Tommy saw some of the tension leave out of Dorea as she took a deep breath, a small smile on her face as she looked lovingly toward Tommy. Her heart beated slightly faster but tension left her body at Tommy's words. "Alright," she finally said, "I have magic," she finally settled on the blunt truth.

She watched as Tommy's eyebrows furrowed as he thought it through. Tommy himself knew she didn't really joke about anything this serious, this topic that had gotten her so tense and nervous to talk to him about. "I think I might need a further explanation," he finally settled on as his thumb continued to caress her own.

Dorea nodded seemingly engrossed in her current thoughts. "I can show you, and then maybe explain more about it?" she offered and saw him cautiously nod his agreement.

Fully knowing she was kinda breaking their laws about magic and not telling anyone (other than those they were married to, which was a bit backward because you theoretically couldn't tell them before the marriage is done and therefore, have no foreknowledge of how they might react. Merlin also knows how many Obliviators went to couples with a child that displayed magic but they weren't married, which, in turn, causes a lot of paperwork.

Grabbing her wand from the illusioned holster she always kept on her (other than when she was in bed) and flicked her Holly Wand out of its holster and into her hand. "This is a wand, it's what we use to channel magic through. Some of my people need them, some don't. I'm one of the few that is mastering wandless magic," she explained before pointing her wand toward the empty coffee cup on the coffee table in front of them, a cup that Thea seemed to have forgotten to bring back into the kitchen this morning.

**"Wingardium Leviosa,"** Dorea commanded and they watched as the cup slowly lifted itself into the air before just resting in the air, seeming to make no further movement as Dorea held it in the air. Carefully, she lowered the mug back onto the table before releasing the spell.

"I have magic, it's hard to really describe it to a person without magic, but it's like another part of ourselves that most cannot live without once they have used it. There are cases where a magical core was destroyed and the wizard had died after it happened. I live in a community that is made up of witches, female magical users, and wizards, male magical users, and have our own laws and schools. Europe has better schools than America, but Africa has the best out of all around the wound depending on the place you visit," Dorea explained.

"Is that why you visited Africa?" Tommy blurted out.

Dorea nodded. "Partly, I did want to learn wandless magic which is best learned in Africa, but I was helping build the wells too. The tribes I helped build the wells for were half-magical, and half-muggle. Muggle being the European term for those without magic, from my understanding, America uses the term No-Mag. The tribes needed the freshwater and while magic can summon water and clean it, it cannot just create water out of thin air. Constant magical use will also take its toll on the body after a while if it cannot recharge properly. The tribes managed okay for a while, but the wells just made it easier on them and they needed it. Any questions so far?" Dorea asked.

"You mentioned schools. Is that the Gifted School you briefly talk about?" Tommy asked knowing it was one of the topics that Dorea didn't fully like talking about, so they usually didn't.

"It is. My school was called Hogwarts. Weird name, I know," Dorea said seeing the amused smirk on Tommy's face as he opened his mouth, probably to comment about the name, "it was a castle somewhere in Scotland. No one but perhaps the Headmaster or Headmistress of the school really knows where it's located. The only reason I know it's in Scotland is because a friend of mine tried mapping the way our train went one time to figure out where we are on a map. She lost the train somewhere in Scotland and that was the end of it really," Dorea said with a slight shrug.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Tommy finally settled on, he still had questions, god knows that won't stop for a long time, but for now, he was curious about the reason she was telling him now, while nervous and hesitant about his reaction.

Dorea let out a deep breath and steeled her nerves. "Because Teddy is also magical. Most magical children will start showing magic by the time they are a few months old. Most of Teddy's had been controlled instances that neither you nor Thea seemed to realize happened, especially because he is such an easy-going baby. But Andy told me recently that his magical ability called Metamorphmagus he gained from his mother, um shape-changing abilities basically, will be acting up soon and I don't want you or Thea to be surprised by it. I haven't talked to Thea yet, I wanted your opinion on it, but I did want you to know since we're basically raising him at this point," Dorea told him nervously.

Tommy was silent for a few minutes, seemingly taking in what she was saying as Dorea nervously clutched his hand that was still, in fact, caressing her thumb and helping relax her rising anxiety just a bit. "I think," Tommy stated, "I think that I will need to learn more about what we should expect. But I think I'm okay with this, this world that you are also apart of. I don't know if I'll fully agree with it, but I'll be by your side, alright. We'll figure this out, together," Tommy finally said as he lifted his free hand and cupped her cheek softly.

"Together?" Dorea softly asked as she stared him in his soft grey-blue eyes.

"Together," he confirmed before slowly kissing her. Words that weren't ever said between the two verbally was being said with their kiss.

"We can tell Thea soon, she'll take it in stride and will be able to help with Teddy," he said after the two finally pulled apart.

"Okay," Dorea said as weight seemed to lift off of her shoulders."Okay. Yeah, together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wingardium Leviosa - levitation charm


	11. 3 Years After - Hong Kong Hoodwinked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Current Ages:  
Oliver Queen: 25  
Tommy Merlyn: 25  
Laurel Lance: 25  
Sara Lance: 23  
Dorea Potter: 20  
Thea Queen: 15  
Teddy lupin: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is when Tommy's character is really going to start changing from his original personality in the TV series Arrow. For those that follow Oliver's journey (SPOILERS), this is when he was in Hong Kong and tried to use his email to send a message to his family that he was alive, as a result, Tommy went to Hong Kong. Oliver was supposed to shoot him but ended up kidnapping Tommy and persuading him that he was just someone trying to get money by using a dead billionaire's account.

"Are you sure?" Dorea asked, playing with Teddy in her lap as Tommy frantically packed a suitcase.

"I'm sure of it. His account was used, a dead man doesn't use his email account," Tommy said as he pushed the suitcase closed and zipped it shut.

"I just don't like it," Dorea confessed as they watched Teddy curl into Dorea's side, his hair changing into a deep blue.

Tommy leaned over the bed and gave Dorea a kiss, something that was becoming more frequent outside of the bedroom but neither were willing to put a name to their relationship afraid they'd ruin whatever was between them. No matter Thea or Andy's insistence that nothing bad would happen, Tommy just didn't want to ruin it by making a name for it like Oliver and Laurel had and then Oliver freaked out and ruined that relationship. While Tommy wasn't Oliver, they were close and Tommy was worried he would pull an Oliver.

"Hey, bud, look at me please," Tommy said as he knelt in front of the two, his eyes trained on the sad-looking Teddy that looked like he was suppressing tears. When Teddy finally looked up from Dorea's shoulder he curled himself into, Tommy gave the boy a soft smile. "Everything will be alright. Okay, Uncle Tommy will be fine, promise," Tommy said as he held out his pinkie.

"Promise," Teddy said softly as he pinky-promised with Tommy and both adults watched the toddlers' hair change from the deep blue to a soft baby blue. Showing he was still displeased but less depressed than he was a moment ago.

"Alright, it shouldn't take more than three days. I already had someone trace the signal, and I have the aged up photo of Oliver to use along with an old one. I shouldn't be long, maybe someone there will have seen him. I'll call you each night, alright?" Tommy asked as he leaned over Dorea and kissed her forehead.

"I still think I should go with you," Dorea murmured, feeling anxious for some reason as her magic felt unsettled.

Tommy was already shaking his head slightly. "Except Thea is on that week's school trip and will be gone for my trip. Andy's in England handling her duty as Proxy. By the time one of them is free I might lose this chance of seeing if Oliver's alive. I don't want to hand Teddy to my dad, Merlin knows that would be a disaster, and Miora is still mourning herself, though I know Walter is helping her now. She's actually going through her day now, it just feels weird giving Teddy to her, they don't even know each other and it might set Miora back," Tommy said softly.

"I know," Dorea whispered knowing neither her or Tommy would have Teddy go to Hong Kong with them. While she was curious about their magical world, she also knew from Kingsley that they also had increased crime out of most areas and didn't want to risk Teddy. Not right now, not after having lost most of her family.

"I will be fine," Tommy promised as he grabbed the suitcase and set it on the floor. While he abhorred the idea of using his father's plane and knowing the man would remember it and probably use it against him at some point, he also didn't want to use the Black Jet (mostly because it's with Andy in England) and didn't want too many people spying on what he was doing.

"Promise," Teddy muttered as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked it softly, a soothing gesture that neither adult was going to correct for the moment, knowing the boy was probably under a lot of stress. While there were the few times one of them might be gone for a day or two back to England, neither of them have ever gone to another continent (that wasn't England that was) and without the boy.

* * *

"So, I might have broken my promise slightly," Tommy whispered into the phone as he settled on the plane heading back to Starling City, feeling deep tiredness resonate inside him and having the dull feeling he's been feeling slightly since Oliver's death return.

"That doesn't sound good, love," Dorea said softly, remembering in time that Teddy was already asleep since it was nearly 10 pm for them while for Tommy it was probably around 1 pm for him (along with the fact he was a day ahead of them).

"Oliver's dead," Tommy said as he thunk his head against the headrest for a moment, ignoring the slight twinge of pain that barely was there from the slightly stiff surface. "Apparently, it was just a kidnapper hoping Miora or Thea was observing the account in order to make money from them. He would've from me had an officer not gotten in there and saved me," Tommy told her feeling the panic he felt earlier turn into bitterness.

"Just one officer?" Dorea asked curiously, her brief training in Auror force and from Moody rearing its head slightly. From what she knew of Hong Kong, they mostly worked in pairs of police officers and generally don't do rescues by themselves, often having a team of three or four to help take down the people (mostly Cartel).

"Yeah, why?" Tommy asked with some confusion.

"Probably nothing. Just seems curious it was only one officer. Anyway, other than that, did you find any information?" Dorea asked carefully, wondering how much the trip was ruined by the apparent kidnapping.

While Dorea couldn't see it, Tommy had shaken his head. "Nah, I slept for most of the first day from jet-lag and the second I was about to start asking people about Oliver but got kidnapped. By the time I was rescued it was late and I didn't have to ask people if they've seen Ollie. Obviously not if the kidnapper was just using his account to try and get some money.

"Hmm, I'm sorry to hear your trip didn't pan out," Dorea said with sympathy but still felt the slight investigator pull in her to look into it. Maybe she'd put out a few feelers with some Magical people she knew, see if they could find the officer and maybe she could ask him a few questions. But in any case, she was not going to let her 'Saving-People Thing' rear its head up now. Not with her 4-year-old godson in her life and the family, she was starting to make for herself.

"Yeah, it really sucks," Tommy moodily said as he slouched in his seat.

"You sound like Teddy," Dorea commented amusedly, already picture the pout on his face.

Tommy's face twisted into a pout and he refused to cross his arms over his chest. "Whatever," he muttered knowing fully well that he was acting like Teddy.

"Oh, before I forget, when you get home Teddy did mention asking us something," Dorea said as she picked up the few plates and cups that were around the coffee table they've started eating most dinners. Having Family Dinner night in front of the TV so they could destroy Crime TV shows on what they get wrong. Apparently Thea knew a lot about it to the surprise of both adults and with Dorea having known much from her brief training, they both roasted the shows with Teddy and Tommy watching from the side in amusement.

Tommy hummed as he felt his energy lessen. The Jet-Lag never really left him in the brief three days. While he usually stayed awake with coffee, he didn't really want to grab a cup and ruin his sleep cycle now that it was about to return to normal. "Sounds like you're tired," Dorea commented, feeling her own energy falling slightly as she placed the plates in the sink to soak for the morning.

"Yeah. I'll be home around Lunchtime tomorrow, don't tell Teddy just yet, I want it to be a surprise, okay?" Tommy asked as he stood up from his seat and grabbed the pillow and blanket from the closet by the bathroom. He turned down the lights and laid down on the bench-type bed that was near the back of the plane by the coffee machine.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll see you around lunchtime," Dorea said trailing off slightly, the words I love you, be safe on the tip of her tongue but she refrained from saying it.

"Yeah," Tommy said, his own words dying in his throat. Yet, somehow, both understood the meaning that they weren't saying and both thrived in it. With that, they said their goodbyes once more and ended the call. Both felt slight excitement on seeing the other when they woke up.

* * *

Dorea had just finished the Grilled Cheeses when the front door opened. Teddy's attention from watching Dorea cook instantly turned to the door and his hair changed into an excited warm red and his eyes instantly changed into Tommy's Grey-Blue as he quickly got off the stool he had been on and raced toward Tommy.

"Tommy!" the boy shouted excitedly.

Tommy quickly scooped the boy up before he could knock into his legs and perhaps cause him to fall. "Hey, buddy. Have you been good for Dorea?" Tommy asked as Teddy wrapped Tommy in a hug.

"Yeah! We played at the park a lot before heading to the store! She even let me get some ice-cream because we were running low. Now we can have ice-cream for dessert, right Auntie?" Teddy asked, turning toward Dorea who was setting the Grilled Cheeses on a plate.

"I suppose that depends on how good they are today," Dorea said with fake thoughtfulness, everyone in the room knowing how much they enjoyed their once-a-week Family Desert Night that was spent playing some type of board game or card game.

"I'll be super-duper good today," Teddy promised as he wiggled from Tommy's arms and grabbed the child's cup from Dorea. It wasn't a sippy cup, Teddy not having needed it after he turned one, but it was lighter than the glass cups that Dorea, Tommy, and Thea used.

"I'm sure you will, Buddy," Tommy said with a smile, feeling the tension and the heavy cloud that had followed since Hong Kong slowly left him. While he was upset about the fact Oliver wasn't alive (and would probably feel it more toward the end of the day then now) but for right now, he just wanted to enjoy his family and their time together.

"Teddy, wasn't there something you wanted to tell Tommy and me?" Dorea asked softly as she grabbed the extra Grilled Cheeses for her and Tommy, having already figured that her lover would be hungry after his trip.

"Um, yeah," Teddy said. His hair changing into a soft yellow-brown showing his anxiety about their conversation. They moved to the couch, Dorea feeling they would need it as Teddy settled between the two of them having set his food and drink on the table.

"Um, I talked to Grammy about what it was like to have a Daddy and Mommy after hearing some of the others from Preschool talk about theirs," Teddy said as he nervously played with his fingers, a habit he had no doubt picked up from Dorea and her habit of doing that or playing with her wand.

"Oh?" Dorea asked, setting her own food aside and noticed Tommy doing the same. They could tell that this conversation really was going to be important.

"And well, what Grammy was explaining what a Mommy and Daddy were like, I noticed that a lot of what she talked about you guys do. So, I realized that you were practically my parents," Teddy said awkwardly looking at his feet and not at them.

"Okay," Dorea said, feeling uncertain of where Teddy was taking this conversation. While she's had a similar conversation with Andy when she was younger, afraid she was taking Tonks spot as Teddy's mother figure, she knew that Tonks wouldn't have minded and as godmother, would've been thrilled that Dorea was doing her job that she and Remus had given her.

"I know you aren't my real Mummy and Daddy. But, maybe you could be my Mommy and Papa?" Teddy finally asked and looked up toward the two parental figures he's ever known. Sure, he knew who Remus and Nymphadora were and that they were his parents and were important to Dorea and his grandma, but at the same time, he's never known them himself and could only mourn for not much. Especially with the fact that his experiences that his parents would've done, he gets through Tommy and Dorea.

Tommy and Dorea locked eyes and seemed to have a conversation with it just alone. Dorea knew she would be alright if Teddy were to call her Mommy, she's been working herself up to it since she's had to explain to Teddy that his real parents were dead and he understood what a Mummy and Daddy really did.

Tommy gave a slight nod and Dorea had her answer. "I think we would be okay with that, so long as you are," Dorea finally settled on saying.

Teddy relaxed against Tommy and nodded his head. "Love you, Mommy, Papa," he muttered contently as he briefly moved to grab his Grilled Cheese before curling back into Tommy.

"Love you too, Kiddo," Tommy said back, his eyes glassy and tears seemingly refrained from shedding. It was clear he never expected this for his life, but a part of Tommy couldn't imagine it any other way.


	12. 4 Years After - The Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Current Ages:  
Oliver Queen: 26  
Tommy Merlyn: 26  
Laurel Lance: 26  
Sara Lance: 24  
Dorea Potter: 21  
Thea Queen: 16  
Teddy Lupin: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of Drug Use, mentions of female birth control and sex, mentions of gun use/shooting guns/little kid learning to shoot guns

When Dorea caught a bag of drugs in Thea's bedroom at her and Tommy's place, she knew it was time to have a discussion with her. So, after school one day as Thea lounged on her bed, headphones playing in her ears and she was still dressed in her uniform texting her friends, Dorea knocked on Thea's door and slightly peaked into the room.

"Dorea, hey, what's up?" Thea asked as she moved the headphones off her head and let her phone slightly drop from her hands, showing her attention to the now legal Dorea.

"I think we need to have a discussion if that's alright?" Dorea asked as she stepped into the room and took a seat at Thea's desk that had her shut laptop on it, with thousands of random stickers splayed on it.

"Uh, sure. What's wrong?" Thea asked, dropping her phone fully onto the bed and sitting up, seeming to realize this was going to be a serious discussion like the time Dorea and Tommy had told Thea about Dorea and Teddy's magic.

"I know you're doing drugs," Dorea started and held up a hand to stop Thea from lying to her, "I've seen them and while I'm displeased, I'm not going to ask you to stop," Dorea said with a serious look on her face.

Thea looked uncertain as she bit her bottom lip lightly before sitting up and letting her legs dangle off the bed. A sign that she was listening to Dorea fully. "So, what did you want to talk about then?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm not going to ask you to stop, god knows at your age you'd do the opposite and go more into drugs. But I want you to promise me something, and if you do then please remember the No Lying Policy we have," Dorea cautioned.

Their No Lying Policy was the policy that truth is more important than lies. Dorea had been lied to enough in her childhood, hiding truths would only hurt a person more she found. Even if the person thought it would be better to hide it, Dorea knew the truth and as a result, didn't want to lie to those close to her. Tommy seemed to understand this, and so they made it a rule. They wouldn't be punished should something wrong be done, but if they lied about it then they do get punished. Understanding and truth is more important than truth and punishment in Dorea's book when it came to her parenting style. Teddy could have pulled the hair of another kid or spat at them, but as long as he actually told Dorea and didn't lie about it, then the punishment was less. He would understand what he did was wrong, it was more important, to tell the truth than training him to lie to her.

"Okay, what's the promise?" Thea asked with a slight frown.

"Any drugs you take, I want you to research before taking them. Figure out the pros and cons, how they affect your body, brain, and attitude especially in the long run. But most importantly, figure out how they affect your birth control. When you take drugs, you will do stupid stuff, don't make that into having sex only for you to push yourself into a corner you don't know what to do in. Okay?" Dorea asked softly, her face still showing concern but mostly understanding.

Thea chewed her lip slightly as she thought it over. It made sense, she realized. Dorea wasn't stopping her from taking drugs, only thinking more about the effects they may have on her. She didn't even realize they could've affected her birth control, and while she was still new to it and wasn't actually having sex, she realized that eventually, she would, and Dorea was right in the fact that she didn't want to be pushed into a corner.

"I think I can promise that," Thea finally said, already feeling the need to actually research the current drug that her friend was giving her, realizing she really didn't know anything about it other than the fact it did help with the pain she still felt over losing her brother.

"Alright, good," Dorea said and Thea watched hidden tension in Dorea's shoulders relax. Thea wondered how long Dorea had been worried about Thea not promising and what she would've done. "Remember that no matter what, I will always be a call away and will pick you up. You might fear getting in trouble, but I care more about you getting home safely than punishing you. Alright, I'm always a call away and will try and pick you up when I can."

"Thanks, Dorea," Thea honestly said, feeling a smile creep up on her face. She couldn't imagine what her life would've been like without Dorea. She knew her friends started into drugs when they were 14, but Thea held off until she was 16 because she knew that any problems she did have, Dorea would always listen to her and try to help.

"There was one other thing I would like to discuss, if you would like," Dorea said relaxing in the desk chair.

Thea blinked slightly in surprise, here she thought Dorea only came into discussing the drugs. "What is it?" she asked.

"With your permission, I would like to take you to Liberty Alley in New York one day and have you tested to see how strong or if you have a magical core. The reason I ask is that I want to see if we can get you onto the Birth Control potion for magicals. Because we know you don't have a strong enough magical core to harness magic fully and go to school, we still might be able to make the potion for you to help with your Birth Control. As you know mine is specifically tailored to me and being a witch means it's 85% effective combined with my birth control means I more-than-likely won't get pregnant. Yours, if your core is strong enough, would be in the low 40% range but should your birth control ever fail and you don't have a condom, at least you have some less worry to have. It's not perfect, Merlin knows that, but I think it would be better than nothing. Especially with you getting into drugs," Dorea said calmly.

Thea thought over it for a few minutes before carefully nodding. There wouldn't be any real harm in having her own potion, she would just have to remember to take it once a month and to be careful near the end of the month when the potion is more out of her system than in. "I think I can live with that," she said.

"Okay, let me know how your school schedule is and we'll make an appointment," Dorea spoke as she stood back up. "And thank you, for listening and promising to me you'll be careful."

"Anything Dorea, you've done a lot for me over the years," Thea said with honesty.

Dorea gave Thea a fond smile and left the teenager to go back to texting her friends and listening to her music. She only hoped that Thea's phase into drugs wasn't going to last very long and would eventually die off.

* * *

"So, why are we doing this again?" Tommy asked as he placed the safety glasses on his eyes and watched his lover place the glasses and earmuffs over Teddy's ears.

"Because I want Teddy, and you, to at least have some form of protection even if it's just a gun. Teddy already knows all about Gun Safety," Dorea said as she helped Teddy step up the stools behind the shooting box for him.

"Yeah, meant to ask, when was this talk?" Tommy asked in amusement as Teddy carefully kept his hands away from the guns that were in front of him, waiting on Dorea to okay him to pick up one.

"Alright, Andy has mostly been teaching him. But in my fairness, Sirius didn't really teach me that many when we went shooting. He kinda just handed me the gun, told me to never have my finger on the trigger unless I was ready to shoot, and always have safety on until I didn't," Dorea said with slight amusement as she thought of her godfather with fondness.

Unlike most Pureblood Families, the Black Family was one of the few families that grew with Muggle Times and adapted to their new advancements. One of those being guns, they were actually world renown for their best shot with the Sniper, which did get passed onto Dorea because she knew she could match the most professional sniper in the world. Sirius wasn't too bad, but he didn't have the patience that most snipers needed, even her father (since his grandmother had been part of the Black Family) was better with a sniper than her godfather.

"But why am I here then?" Tommy asked with slight amusement and reminded himself to never piss off Andy ever. Merlin knows what would happen to his body should he ever make Dorea upset enough to go to Andy for help.

"You were the one complaining about being kidnapped in Hong Kong. Think of this as your first step in your training. You don't want to get kidnapped, then start training with me. You know I workout in the mornings before breakfast and work, I'm sure with enough routine and getting used to it, you might enjoy it too," Dorea said with a soft smile.

Tommy had a thoughtful look, remembering how scared he was and then how pissed he was later at being kidnapped in Hong Kong, how useless he felt and open. He didn't like it at all, maybe it wouldn't be a terrible idea if he started the defense that Dorea does, merlin knows she could easily take out 5 men then were buff and trained in a single breath. Even without magic she was like the Black Widow of Marvel, and it utterly terrified and made him lust after her more in some weird fashion. "Alright, I'll be your Clint Barton to your Romanoff," he finally said with a soft smile.

He felt his heartbeat thud harshly in his chest when she turned with a full-blown smile, seeming excited for their days to come and to help him finally learn the defense that his father once tried to teach him, but after his father's teacher nearly breaking his bone, Tommy had refused the lessons since then. Perhaps this would be different.

"Alright, muffs on, you go next to Teddy and let's see which one of you does better. The 6-year-old or 26 years old," Dorea teased as she slipped her own muffs on.

Tommy snorted slightly but stood next to the excited Teddy. He wasn't too worried, this had been a thing that Robert has used to do with him when they were younger. Oliver and Thea showed no interest in it so when Robert had gone up to the shooting range, Tommy once asked if he could go with and it turned into their own bonding experience. Tommy wouldn't like to brag, but he thought he was pretty good with a gun; at least, that's what Robert always said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, this Tommy is going to be different than Show-Tommy. Mostly because with the training Dorea has (or will have for you guys) I think she would've wanted to train Tommy too. The next chapter is going to be focused on Season 1 Episode 1 of the Arrow: Pilot and will mostly follow that plot. So, it might take me a bit longer to make the chapter than perhaps normal (or whatever normal is)


	13. 5 Years After - The Return of the Lost Billionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Current Ages:  
Oliver Queen: 27  
Tommy Merlyn: 27  
Laurel Lance: 27  
Sara Lance: 25  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Thea Queen: 17  
Teddy Lupin: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to mostly focus on Tommy's POV and possibly some of Dorea's after. Based upon Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot of the show Arrow

"He's alive," Tommy whispered in disbelief over the news of Starling City. Teddy was in his lap carefully sipping some of his hot chocolate as he leaned against Tommy.

Teddy had a nightmare and had woken both Tommy and Dorea up. Instead of instantly trying to go back to sleep, Teddy admitted he didn't think he could and so Dorea and Tommy lead him to the kitchen for their Nightmare Hot Chocolate they made for their family. It ended up turning on the news for some background noise and instead turned into silent disbelief as it was revealed that Tommy's best friend, Oliver Queen, was in fact alive.

The news didn't know much, still waiting for more information to be revealed, but the basics were out right now in the fact that Oliver was in Hong Kong hospital and that Moira Queen was flying down there. There honestly wasn't much information, not even a picture, but Tommy could feel his heart beating hard in his chest as it felt like it tightened and something was slowly crushing it.

"Woah, Tommy, breath," Dorea panicky said next to him.

"Papa?" Teddy whispered cautiously as Tommy's breath started to quicken.

It seemed Teddy's voice broke through the small panic attack Tommy had as he took a cautious deep breath before cuddling Teddy closer. "I'm alright, Teddy-Bear," Tommy whispered against Teddy's hair, the child shampoo drifting through his nose and calming him down further.

Dorea stood up and went toward the kitchen, Tommy noted her movements were that of making hot chocolate and made sure to steady his breathing. It's been a while since he had some form of a panic attack, not since just a few years after Oliver's death when Thea had asked him about his relationship with Dorea.

He didn't know fully why it sent him into a panic attack, but it became something that neither he or Thea really talked about afterward. Thea just ended up not bringing up his relationship with Dorea from there and Tommy making sure he didn't ruin whatever relationship they had.

A lightly hot mug entered his right hand and Tommy looked down to see his "Best Dad" mug that Teddy has given him for Christmas with the lightly steaming hot chocolate in it, small marshmallows floating on top. "Thank you," Tommy muttered to Dorea and gave her cheek a quick peck in further thanks.

"Uncle Ollie is alive?" Teddy asked curiously as he curled into Tommy's side.

"Yeah, Uncle Ollie seems to be alive," Tommy said, still feeling it hard to believe.

Part of him wanted to call Moira right now and perhaps get some answers, but the time difference and with her thoughts probably all over the place, Tommy figured it could probably wait until the morning or another day before calling the Queen Mansion to figure out if what the media is saying is true.

"Overthinking can wait until the morning, love, did you want to try and get some sleep?" Dorea asked as she lightly played with his hair, further calming him and tethering him to reality.

"Probably," Tommy admitted, feeling some of the exhaustion creep back into him.

Their day had been full and exhausting yesterday. Having made it a "Teddy-Day" where they literally just focus on him and do things they know he likes which included swimming, going to the aquarium, and finally going to the park where they then had dinner with Andy at her apartment since she just got back from England after having to deal with Proxy-stuff for the Magical Community.

"Come on, Teddy-Bear, let's go get some sleep," Tommy said as he drank roughly half of the hot chocolate in his hand before setting the rest in the sink to be dealt with in the morning after breakfast.

"Okay. Will I get to meet Uncle Ollie?" Teddy asked from Tommy's arms as the man carried the boy.

"Eventually, I would like that a lot. Do you want to meet him?" Tommy asked as the small family settled back into bed.

Teddy let out a long yawn before sleepily nodding as he rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. He's your brother, I think I would like to meet him," Teddy murmured before just seeming to fall asleep in Tommy's arms.

After a small debate of just putting Teddy back in his own bed or putting him between Dorea and him on their bed, Tommy finally settled Teddy on their bed figuring he was supposed to have been there anyway. "Are you okay, Tommy?" Dorea asked softly, seeming compassionate in how his mind must be whirling a thousand of miles.

"No," Tommy truthfully said, "but maybe when I know if the news is right or not I might be. I'll try and reach out to Moira or Walter tomorrow. If anything, I can always ask Thea too since she's staying there for a few days."

"Alright. Just try and get some sleep and don't overthink, okay?" Dorea said as she laid back on the bed, her eyes soft and full of some emotion that set Tommy's heart beating fast. He knew he was looking with love back at her, the words stuck in his throat, but they didn't need words to communicate as he reached over Teddy and squeezed her hand.

He felt her squeeze back and felt himself relax as he melted onto the bed and curled his arm around Teddy and then Dorea.

He can overthink tomorrow. Right now his family was there with him, he would focus on them for the moment and focus on Ollie tomorrow.

* * *

Tommy tried to get his mind off of the fact his best friend was alive and possibly in Starling or on his way to Starling. He was waiting for the text from Thea confirming when Oliver was back at the Queen Mansion, the first place Moira was no doubt going to bring him to, and Tommy couldn't help the panic that was clawing at his chest along with the hope, happiness, and disbelief that was swirling around his stomach and making it feel slightly sick.

"Are we going to go see Uncle Ollie?" Teddy asked as Dorea made breakfast for the three of them.

"Papa will see Uncle Ollie later, you and I, Little Monster, are going to get you some new school clothes," Dorea said as she went around the counter and ticked Teddy's stomach lightly and heard him squeal in happiness.

Tommy took a deep breath and steadied his nerves. He was happy he didn't have to take Teddy, and part of him felt disappointed in that. But he knew his best friend was going to have to get used to everything that's changed in the last five years, how his family has changed, hell, how Tommy himself has changed especially from his playboy, alcoholic ways that Oliver was sure to remember and be thrown by the fact he has changed. The fact his best friend has a child, something both of them said they could never see the other having when they were younger, was sure to really throw his best friend off and Tommy knew he had to introduce Teddy to Oliver slowly. Probably starting with a picture and some information, and then let his best friend decide when he felt ready enough to meet him.

Feeling a hand on his back, he turned and saw Dorea give him a small, reassuring smile. "Everything will be alright," she told him softly as she rubbed his back slowly before retracting to grab the ready pancakes from the stove.

"How is first grade?" Tommy distractedly asked Teddy as he tried to focus on the present and not the possible futures.

"Good, Mason and Stephan are apparently dating now," Teddy said with a small nod as he talked about his two best friends. It took a bit of work, but Dorea finally found the small magical society that lived in Starling and found the schooling that they were connected to. Mason and Stephan were also werewolves and were part of Teddy's class. Because Starling didn't have a large magical society, like most of the world, they went to a building that was set up like a school building but flooed over toward the next country over in Seattle that had a much larger magical population.

"Oh, no one giving them trouble?" Tommy asked knowing Teddy's best friends were male and some people happen to be homophobic, especially toward little kids.

"No, I glare at anyone that tries to tell them they can't date," Teddy said with a smile as he dug into the blueberry smiley pancakes his mom had made.

"Just remember to not actually get into any fights. But if someone does start something, make sure you finish it carefully," Dorea said as she sat next to Tommy and took his hand into her own while the other got her own pancakes ready with some butter and syrup.

Tommy grinned and dug into his own pancake with his free hand, while neither wanted Teddy to ever start a fight, they both didn't want Teddy to ever get hurt so he had their permission to end a fight without hopefully hurting the other child too badly. While he was anxious to meet his best friend, Tommy knew that everything was going to go alright. He squeezed Dorea's hand softly and turned to look at her, his heart beating just a bit fast as he realized what he really wanted to talk to her about.

"Everything okay?" Dorea asked as she turned and looked Tommy in his eyes, she could tell he was anxious about something else.

Tommy felt his mouth dry but knew he had to do this and took a deep breath, this area is very foreign for him. "When I talk to Oliver about Teddy, I want to mention you as well, but I don't want to call you my lover or friend or something else that means so little because you mean the world to me," Tommy said and took a steadying breath as he brought his other hand toward her cheek and let his focus on her eyes, her amazing eyes that always showed how she was feeling, that shinned under the sun and seemed to sparkle under the moon, that darkened when she was mad or someone threatened him or Teddy, but always brightened whenever she smiled and was pure happy and seemed to bring out her entire face, "Would you be my girlfriend Dorea Rose Potter. Officially," he added because as he said it, he realized they were always boyfriend and girlfriend when she came to him when she heard he lost his best friend, brother.

They had their dance for the past five years with their label but it was time to really do it, time to take the next step and finally be free to tell her he loved her. And he did, it was a foreign thing but Tommy loved Dorea Rose Potter with all of his heart and the little being that they have adopted as their own son.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Tommy Merlyn," Dorea said with love shining in her eyes as she brought his face toward her own and gave him a soft, loving kiss that spoke the volumes they weren't saying, but felt like they finally could, "it's about time you asked," she said softly with a smile that said she would never hold it against him because of his past fears.

Tommy grinned and leaned back in to give her another kiss, both ignoring the small child that was next to them that was gagging in disgust and turning away from them with a small pout when he was ignored.

* * *

Tommy arrived at the Queen Mansion as night was falling, he received the text from Thea earlier in the day which also mentioned that Moira had invited him to dinner, fully knowing Tommy would not stay away from Oliver for too long, having missed him just as much as his family.

He took a steadying breath and wondered how he should go about this, knock on the door, ring the bell, or just enter. He briefly wondered if he should put back on the playboy act, but knew Thea and Dorea would probably kill him and in honestly, he didn't practically want to wear a mask again especially in front of his son. But he also didn't want to awkwardly wait for the door.

With the thought, Tommy opened the door and spotted his friend looking at a picture he knew contained young Oliver and his father. He said the first thing on his mind, "What did I tell you? Yachts suck."

He smiled as he watched Oliver turn and couldn't help but realize just how much his best friend has grown. He carried himself in a way that Tommy recognized as some type of fighter, often seeing in Dorea when they were out in public or meeting new people. "Tommy Merlyn," Oliver said as he also took in Tommy's appearance.

Tommy moved forward, his heart beating as he took his best friend into a hug and couldn't help but feel the sadness that clung to him after his brother's death finally left him. "I missed you, buddy," he said as they hugged, he could feel the muscles rippling under Oliver's shirt and couldn't help but wonder just how much has his friend changed in the last five years, what on the island made him change so much his best friend needed abs to survive. 

"You've changed," Oliver commented as he took in the clean-shaven Tommy that had a sparkle in his eye that Oliver was sure wasn't quite there last time.

"So have you," Tommy said as they eyed the other, and they really have.

"Dinner is ready," Moira told them as she glided down the stairs, her eyes seeming to come back to life with the knowledge that her son was alive, but Tommy spotted the sadness there too and couldn't help but frown slightly as he realized she now knew her husband was in fact dead. It was one thing to speculate, but another for confirmation.

"After Dinner, can I talk to you for a bit?" Tommy asked as they walked toward the dining room, Tommy couldn't help but look around at what's changed, he rarely visited the place since Oliver disappeared, briefly with Speedy when he dropped her back off home from spending the night, but never really took the time to spot just how empty the place felt.

Oliver nodded. "Sure," he said.

As they dug into their dinner, Tommy decided to break the ice. "Okay, What else did you miss? Super Bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and ' _ Lost _ ', they were all dead...I think," he said never having watched the show much since Dorea didn't seem to like it and they preferred watching more kid-friendly things with Teddy.

"What was it like there?" Thea asked almost right after Tommy was done talking, he felt tense and couldn't but help think it was terrible timing. She just got him back and he was still unused to civilization, he knew based upon Dorea's past experiences, the brief bit she talked about, that asking someone about their trauma could lead to going down a PTSD route.

He was just about to interject with anything that came to his mind when Oliver told her, "Cold."

Right he needed to get off this topic. "Did you want to go around the city, catch up on things?" he asked with slight panic hoping his friend didn't have a PTSD episode.

"That sounds like a great idea," Moira commented from her end of the table with Watler, Tommy almost forgot the two had gotten married over the five years, he didn't talk to her nearly as much as he used to.

"Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office," Oliver commented.

Tommy watched Walter pause in taking his sip from his wine. "Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere."

Raisa comes to set a bowl of pears on the table and Tommy watches her trip but Oliver catches her and the bowl and helps restore her balance. "Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver," she said, her russian accent still in her voice from coming to America.

Oliver looked over to her and quickly speaks fluent Russian. "It's no worry," he tells her and Tommy couldn't help but stare and notice the equally stunned Raisa.

"Dude, you speak Russian?" he asked and wondered if it was another thing Oliver had to learn on the island, but why?

"I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver," Walter said in slight surprise like everyone else.

But Tommy knew Oliver didn't take Russian at college, Oliver rarely even paid attention in college, let alone become fluent in another language other than English, and even then he had trouble with it. "I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter."

Tommy awkwardly noted the silence in the room along with the tension as Moira looks between Oliver, then Thea.

"I didn't say anything," Thea said, slightly defensively, it wasn't her thing to share.

"She didn't have to," Oliver said as he looked between Walter and his mother. Tommy could tell his friend was slightly in pain, it wasn't exactly shown through his emotions, but Tommy had known his brother since they were both five years old, he could always read Oliver's eyes even now, with Oliver changed. He was hurt that his mother moved on from his father.

"Oliver," Moira started and took Walter's hand," Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father."

Walter picked up from where she left off, knowing how fragile this subject was for everyone at the table, "We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well gone."

"It's fine," Oliver visibly pained said and Tommy felt his heart slightly clench, would his best friend react the same way when he told him about Teddy and Dorea? He hoped not. "May I be excused?"

Moira nodded and watched Oliver stand up to leave. Knowing this was his chance, Tommy awkwardly excused himself and gave Thea a small nod to tell her to not interrupt them for a bit. She nodded and made sure to keep her mom and Walter distracted.

"Oliver, wait up, please," Tommy said as he caught his best friend on the stairs going up to his rooms.

"What?" Oliver growled out and Tommy raised his hands in a 'Woah-don't-shoot-me' gesture. Oliver grimaced. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay, I just, well, wanted to tell you some stuff, but now I'm thinking it might not be the best of times," he said as he awkwardly put his hands in his pocket.

Oliver sighed and Tommy couldn't help but realize how tired his best friend looked. "No, let's just, let's just get the over with," he muttered as they silently made their way toward Oliver's room. Tommy noted that the room hasn't changed other than some green, worn down wooden box in the corner, probably something Oliver brought back from the island but seeing his friend tense, decided to leave it be for now.

"I um, well," Tommy awkwardly started as they sat on Oliver's bed, a remembrance from their times in college and just collapsing from tiredness or drunkenness entering his mind. He fingered his wallet before deciding she just got this over with. "You're an uncle, well-adopted uncle basically," Tommy said as he opened his wallet and showed Oliver the picture of Dorea with her arms around a grinning three-year-old Teddy that had recently lost his front tooth.

"That's Teddy, he's Dorea's godson but a few years ago he started calling her mom, and well, I'm his Papa," he started as Oliver started at the photo stunned silence but Tommy could see love entering his eyes at the grinning child that was probably directed at Tommy who was behind the camera, he could see the love in both Teddy and Dorea's eyes.

"I'm not sure if you remember, but huh, you and Laurel made me call Dorea once when she was in Egypt a few weeks before your yacht trip-"

Oliver interrupted him, "I remember her, I remember you smiling like I've never seen you smile before," he commented.

"Yeah well, after she heard the news that you were, uh, dead, she instantly dropped what she was doing and came to Starling to be with me, help me with your death," Tommy awkwardly said, "and well, she stayed and I fell in love with her," he told Oliver honestly. Oliver looked up in surprise, Tommy might've had flings in the past, along with the occasional girlfriend, but he never dropped the love bomb to any of them. And to say it to Dorea, who was in the picture for nearly five years, Oliver knew it must be serious. "We're together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend, I, uh, live with her and Teddy and often see her pseudo-mother Andy a lot. Thea stops by too, she took a shining to Dorea as well. And I wanted to get this off my chest and hopefully not swamp you because well, it's big and I know, Tommy Merlyn getting a girlfriend and having a child isn't something you should learn from another person," Tommy finished.

"Thank you for telling me," Oliver said as he finally handed Tommy's wallet back to him, the image of a smiling Teddy ingrained in his mind. "How old is he?" Oliver asked, his heart swelling at the idea his brother had a family of his own, a son of his own that was apparently calling him his uncle and Tommy his father.

"He's six now, the photo is a bit old but well, I love it. He's in first grade and really outgoing. I would love for you to meet him when you're ready," Tommy told Oliver honestly.

"I think I would like that too," Oliver said hesitantly, it messed with his initial plans, but Tommy was his brother and he felt his heart constrict at not knowing the woman that had Tommy's heart and the son that made Tommy smile in pride. "Right, well, give me a date when you feel ready and I'll set it up. Up to you if it's public or not," Tommy told him, "if you want help finding a place just ask, it doesn't have to be one-to-one without distractions, Teddy's six, he'll get distracted at some point anyway," Tommy told Oliver hoping to ease some of his tension that was in his shoulders.

"Okay..." Oliver said hesitantly as he took a deep breath. "Okay, we'll figure something out. Thank you," Oliver told Tommy genuinely.

"Get some rest buddy, we can look around the city tomorrow," Tommy said with a grin and gave his brother another hug goodbye.


	14. Torn Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based upon Season 1 Episode 1: The Pilot of The CW's The Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Ages:  
Oliver Queen: 27  
Tommy Merlyn: 27  
Laurel Lance: 27  
Sara Lance: 25  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Thea Queen: 17  
Teddy Lupin: 6

Tommy arrived back at the house just after breakfast and had gotten Teddy onto the bus to take them to the Floo point for his school. He entered the familiar house and navigated his way upstairs and passed one of Thea's drug friends. Mentally frowning and hoping she was keeping to their agreement, Tommy heard Oliver talking by an open door he knew was Thea's room in the house.

"It's a Hozen and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you," Tommy heard Oliver say to Thea.

He stood in the doorway and wondered what else about his friend was different, did he actually believe in Buddhism? Or was this the survival part of him that believed in reconnecting. "A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of those t-shirts that says 'My friend was castaways, and all I got was this crappy shirt," Tommy joked coming into the room without thinking.

Looking at the worn edges of the Hozen, Tommy knew that Oliver must've had it for a long time by how worn it looked and the slightly jagged edges along the arrow-head sides. He wondered when his friend learned how to make arrowheads. "Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back," Thea jokingly told Oliver before turning to Tommy. "I'll be by after school to look after Teddy, assuming you still want me to."

"Please," Tommy told her, remembering the Date-night that he and Dorea had planned.

Oliver looked curious but didn't seem to question their topic as he and Tommy made their way out of the house. "It looks different," Tommy mentioned to Oliver looking at the bare walls that he knew Robert would decorate in random ways and for random holidays no one paid attention to. He remembered the day they came home from school to see the halls decorated in pictures of different types of pies and the thirteen pies Robert had the chiefs make because it was National Pie Day. That didn't include the fact that Robert had hung the actual equation of pie all along the roof edges of the house until it went through a window and continued inside the house.

"It has," Oliver said softly, probably imagining something similar to Tommy's thoughts. They kept quiet as they made their way to Oliver's garage.

"You have a Sedan?" Oliver questioned seeing Tommy's choice of a car instead of their typical sports cars that line the Queens garage.

Tommy gave a soft smile. "Can't exactly have a six-year-old in a sportscar. This is generally Dorea's car though when she's not taking her bike, I would've brought mine but we had to stay with Teddy at his bus stop," Tommy explained as he grabbed one of the sportscar keys lining the garage walls by the door to the mansion. His heart pounding in eagerness as he realized just how much he missed the thrill of driving a fast car. Sure his bike was good and the wind certainly was nice, but he also felt unsafe driving with it through the Glades of Starling City.

Oliver shrugged and went to the passenger seat, both figuring since theoretically Oliver hasn't driven in the last five years and if they got pulled over, he certainly would get in trouble with the law like old times. Until he got his license renewed, they both unanimously would let Tommy drive.

"Is that a Booster Seat? Right, Teddy is six-years-old you said," Oliver said as he noticed the seat behind the tinted windows. Tommy ticked good eyesight off of the new things he was learning about his brother along with remembering small details.

"Where to first?" Tommy asked.

"I want to see my father's old factory," Oliver said instantly and Tommy noticed his friend glance toward his bedroom windows like there was something there that he was connecting with the factory. Tommy shrugged and started the car, if his friend wanted to keep his secrets and wanted to see his father's factory, then that's what Tommy will do.

"Alright," Tommy agreed easily enough, knowing that the car they were driving was one of the few that Robert had reinforced to make sure the two boys weren't hurt if they were driving it, including tinted windows that were bulletproof along with bulletproof tires. Tommy didn't want to end up like his mother when she visited the Glades, after all, he was going to make sure his friend lived after he spent five years in, what he assumed, was hell.

Their drive was silent as they approached the area, Tommy didn't know what to talk about especially as they passed many homeless people that had lost their lives due to many jobs selling and firing people from their workplace. It all went to hell and Tommy felt a pang of sadness as he passed the many people there.

"How was my funeral?" Oliver unexpectedly asked as he noticed all the homeless and sick people.

Tommy's throat tightened at the reminder and his hands unintentionally tightened on the wheel. His breathing felt tight for a moment before he reminded himself that his best friend, his brother, was alive and sitting next to him. Not dead, lost at sea, and they were burying an empty coffin because they couldn't get to his body. That his best friend hadn't died fighting for breath or being sucked underwater until he couldn't hold his breath anymore and his mouth opened up by instinct only to get water rushed into it. Feeling his mask fall slightly into place, he never noticed Oliver's hyperawareness of Tommy's mood and shifted awkwardly in his seat. "It wasn't bad. A lot of people showed up," Tommy muttered, wishing the topic to be closed.

Oliver just nodded and looked out the window and slowly Tommy relaxed as the topic was dropped, his fingers relaxed against the wheel of the car and while his throat still felt slightly choked up, he felt like he could breathe easier. "You know, if you ever wanna talk, I'll always listen," Tommy threw out there knowing this his own PTSD was probably not as big as Oliver's own. Tommy couldn't imagine what it would be like to be on an island for five years. Certainly not enough to get abs and all the muscle that was under his shirt, or the hardness in his eyes and the way Tommy knew Oliver had seen some shit. Dorea gets the same look when he mentions her school years, especially the later ones. And briefly knows what happened during them when she felt safe enough to tell him. He knew there was a war, and she was the lead figure in it, and that she had to do some things she wasn't proud of but didn't regret them either. She was very closed-lip about a lot of the details and Tommy couldn't fault her for it, especially since she had been seventeen at the time.

Tommy looked over at Oliver to see his response, and just saw a brief, slightly disinterested, nod, but Tommy had the feeling Oliver wasn't going to be talking to him anytime soon and felt his heart thud painfully in his chest as he realized, for the first time, that the Oliver they got back was certainly different than the Oliver that left. The Oliver that left wouldn't have hesitated in telling Tommy anything, knowing his best friend would never judge him badly.

Knowing a change in subject was necessary as he mentally put 'Talking about the Island' into the list of categories to not talk about, Tommy said the first thing on his mind, "If you're interested in a Welcome-Home bash, just tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything," he mentioned and saw Oliver give an amused smile, probably thinking of their old habits before the yacht.

They arrived at the corner to see Robert's old factor and Tommy couldn't help but say, "Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway?"

Oliver stared at the factor as he responded, "No reason."

Tommy didn't quite buy it but figured it was better to not ask. "What did you miss the most, steaks at the plan, drinks at the station, meaningless sex?" he asked trying to figure out just how much Oliver changed. His answer would tell Tommy either two things, just how much this Oliver was a lie and he was putting on a mask, or tell Tommy the truth and show him that he still cared about their friendship.

"Laurel," Oliver said with a soft frown on his face and slightly furrowed brow.

Feeling his heart clench at the reminder of their old friend, someone he hasn't talked to since the funeral where she practically yelled at him saying she should've told him about Oliver and Sara, and practically accuse Tommy of knowing Oliver was messing with her feelings...Let's just say Tommy hasn't talked to Laurel in a while. He understood her anger, but that didn't help his already guilty conscience as he thought back to him and Oliver hanging out and how much he did know he and Sara had been texting each other. Looking back, it felt obvious, but Tommy never thought his friend would do that to someone he really cared about.

It was why he was always hesitant in really getting in a relationship with Dorea with actual titles. Because if Oliver could do that to Laurel, then what's stopping Tommy? They grew up together, practically in the same household, so what was stopping him from doing it? But it's been five years, five years of having an unlabeled relationship and never even having the thought of cheating, Tommy knew Dorea was probably it for him.

"Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person who isn't?" Tommy asked but understood why Oliver wanted to do it. Tommy knew how much Oliver loved Laurel, but he was always crap with his emotions and ran from them, but he couldn't imagine the guilt Oliver must be feeling for ultimately killing Sara by inviting her onto the boat.

He couldn't imagine the guilt if Tommy ever invited Dorea's friend Hermione or even Luna onto a boat without her knowledge and then the boat ends up damaged due to weather conditions and sinking, ultimately killing many people in the process including your girlfriend's sister.

Oliver shrugged in response and Tommy knew where they were going next. "Okay," he said and drove to the CNRI office where he knew Laurel was working. Just because she broke off their friendship didn't mean Tommy didn't follow hers to make sure she was alright. His best friend might've been crappy toward her, but Tommy still cared about her. All three of them have been friends since Middle School, just because Oliver died and cheated on Laurel didn't mean Tommy was just going to drop her friendship just because she dropped his and Oliver's. He already has Dorea helping fund CNRI for the past few years once he learned they were on the brink of bankruptcy. Obviously Dorea looked into the place herself because while she loved Tommy, she didn't invest without looking over the details. Laurel being part of it just happened to be an added bonus for keeping CNRI and their good work alive.

Tommy parked the car slightly hidden in an alleyway and made sure to lock it before following Ollie toward CNRI. With them still being in the Glades, he didn't want the chance of the car being taken but knew better than to really try and protect the car should someone be there trying to steal it. Waiting outside slightly bored as Oliver and Laurel talked, or more like Laurel angrily told Oliver off because she couldn't grieve properly and practically threw Oliver's apology in his face, Tommy knew his friend really changed because Oliver was trying. Trying to give Laurel some type of peace and accept the blame that was put on him for ultimately killing Sara. But Tommy knew his friend wasn't really at fault in Sara's death. She had just as much say into this as Oliver was, they were still kids. If Teddy was ever Oliver's age and something along these lines happened, Tommy knew he would never blame Teddy. They were children, was it cruel to have sex with Sara within a relationship with Laurel, yes, was it stupid to perhaps take a trip with Sara where someone could easily put two and two together with both of them going, yes, was it his fault for the boat ending up in the storm and being destroyed, ultimately ending in Sara's death, no, it was not. Tommy had the feeling it was going to take many times for him to tell Oliver that before his friend might listen to it.

"How'd you think that was gonna go, Tommy?" Laurel asked slightly rudely as she passed Tommy to go back into her work.

"About like that," Tommy offhandedly commented, his mind still occupied.

As they walked back to the car, Tommy couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy and was ready to get out of the Glades. "Okay, so we took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for some lost time and figure out what else you have missed and get you caught up," Tommy said before a van came into the alley slightly fast and nearly caught their legs. "What the hell," Tommy said, taking a step back and felt his heart speed up at the sight of the men leaving the fan in masks and guns. He felt a pinch in his neck from behind and felt himself fall before nothing.

* * *

The first thing Tommy heard waking up was the sound of some sort of electricity and then deep grunting like someone was holding back their pain. Tommy squinted his eyes slightly open, remembering the few lessons his dad forced on him in his early years about what he should do if he was kidnapped and that was taken in his surrounding via listening, and then perhaps slightly open his eyes if he could but lay still enough that he could still be thought of as asleep.

He closed his eyes, feeling their tiredness still from the drugs, as he saw Oliver was being tasered by the men in masks. "What did he tell you, Mr.Queen?" Tommy heard the kidnapper asked Oliver and wondered what he missed in the conversation as his drugged mind was sluggish and still waking up.

"He told me I'm gonna kill you," Tommy heard Oliver say, his breaths even and there was no hesitation in the remark.

The kidnapper laughed. "You're delusional, you're zip-cuffed to that chair."

"Not anymore," Tommy heard Oliver say in a deadly calm voice before a fight broke out. He wanted to open his eyes as he felt his heart thud painfully in his chest. His eyelids were refusing to work but he could hear the fight and somehow just knew, deep inside, that Oliver was winning and killing the men that were around.

He briefly heard running feet running past him before near-silent ones stopped by him and he felt a hand against his pulse, automatically Tommy felt his breath catch and was happy for the drugs in his system because he knew his heart was still beating relatively slow based upon how sluggish his entire body felt even though he thought he could hear his own heartbeat. Clearly it was enough for Oliver because he took off running toward the man that had made a break for it. Tommy forced his eyes open after a brief few seconds and felt bile rise in his throat at the sight of two dead bodies. This time he let darkness take him.

When he woke up again, he and Oliver were in the hospital just being checked out but both had been signed off once Tommy came around. The drugs were out of their system and everything seemed okay. Tommy stayed silent on their way toward Queen Mansion, his mind in turmoil with the new information and once again, wondered just how much his brother has changed as he took a life without thought. Actually, it was three lives, without a single hesitation in his movements. The way he handled the taser like he had been tortured worse was fresh in his mind. He knew how much a taser hurt, for Oliver to tense up (which naturally happens when shocked) and barely actually say anything other than the heavy panting as he controlled himself, it painted an ugly picture in Tommy's mind, and he didn't think he liked it one bit.

Time passed briefly as Tommy realized they were in the Living Room going over what happened, well, more like Oliver telling what supposedly happened to Detective Lance and his partner. "So that's your story. A guy in green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?" Detective Lance asked and Tommy felt his throat close in on the lie his friend was telling.

He understood why, he did, but a guy in a green hood? What was his friend doing?

"I don't know. Find him and you can ask," Oliver responded with a smile Tommy knew was fake.

"Yeah. What about you?" Lance asked Tommy and Tommy forced himself to pay attention, "You see the hood guy?"

Tommy glanced at Oliver who didn't even look at him. Feeling his heart thud heavily and wondered if he should say anything, Tommy made a split decision. "I saw...just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it," he said.

His friend killed those people, but he would never rat Oliver out like that. Not before he actually talked to him himself.

From there it was Detective Lance hashing out harsh words toward Oliver, accusing him of killing Sara, and Olive of course not really saying anything. Tommy didn't focus too much on it, his mind torn between his brother of before and the murder that he was now. 


	15. The Turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Ages:  
Oliver Queen: 27  
Tommy Merlyn: 27  
Laurel Lance: 27  
Sara Lance: 25  
Dorea Potter: 22  
Thea Queen: 17  
Teddy Lupin: 6

Tommy's mind was still spinning even as he long since got home. Questions on the tip of his tongue that want to be blurted, but he fears their answer if he even gets one. His thoughts going over everything different about this friend, the number of masks his brother was wearing was large, he could tell Oliver wasn't the happy-go-lucky person that was happy to be alive, the mask he always seemed to have on as he faced so many people, both old and new.

He wished his brother trusted him enough to talk to him, to know that Tommy wouldn't judge Oliver past, maybe, a day if anything. His friend was stranded on an island with no hope of rescue, whatever Oliver has done, whatever he might still be doing to survive the world, Tommy would never judge his brother too harshly for it. Oliver was perhaps the bravest man he knew for finding a way to survive on an island for so long. Had it been Tommy, Tommy had no idea if he would've survived the first week.

It seemed he was in far too deep in his mind because he barely remembered his and Dorea's dinner as some restaurant he can't remember the name of or arriving home with just enough time to put Teddy to bed and say goodnight to Thea who was crashing at their place. It wasn't until he was in bed, somehow in his boxers, that he was brought out of his deep thoughts by Dorea running and a soothing hand through his hair. "Come back, Love, you've been thinking so much tonight. What's got your mind so wrapped up?" Dorea asked as she cuddled behind him, her warmth relaxing his tense muscles as she played the Big Spoon.

"I think my brother's a killer," Tommy murmured out without thinking too much of the consequences, this was Dorea, his girlfriend and hopefully wife one day.

"A killer, or murdered?" Dorea asked as she soothing wrapped her arms around his torso and carefully did soothing circles against his taut stomach muscles.

"What's the difference?" Tommy asked, leaning against Dorea.

"A Murderer is someone who killed someone in the past may be for self-defense, or by accident, or a mistake that others don’t let you live down. The murderer if it’s done by accident has a conscience and feels bad about it. If it’s done in self-defense they’re happy with their decision and would do it again if faced with that situation like hurting your family. A Killer is someone who will just kill you for fun or for work and not have too much of a conscience about it. Zero care for animals. Kills them before graduating to humans. Black in his eyes that looks like the person isn’t even in there, no facial expressions, smart, most killers who do it on a consistent basis are smarter than the average."

Tommy was silent for a bit, his mind wandering. "I...I don't know. I don't think he's a killer, but he's changed. Changed so much sometimes I don't recognize the person in front of me and feels like my heart is constricting until it's hard to breathe, like the person in front of me is but a shell of who he used to be...and I don't know how to get the old Ollie back," Tommy whispered out, his eyes tearing as he finally said the words he was most afraid of. Afraid that Ollie would never be like how he used to be.

Dorea steadied her own breath as she crawled in front of Tommy and sat in his lap this time and let him hug her as if his life depended on it. "I want to tell you something, Tommy. I don't know if it will make you feel better, but you need to hear it," Dorea started as she bent her head down and let it rest against his hair, his shampoo drifting into her nose and calming her own racing heart.

"Okay," Tommy muttered against Dorea's chest, his mind not even taking in the fact he was against her boobs, only that she was all around him and helping him calm down slowly, but effectively.

Dorea steadied her breath. "Before I was born, a wizard by the name of Tom Riddle heard about this prophecy that predicted his downfall. Instead of pushing aside the prophecy and not believing it, he embraced it and sought for the babies to-be-born at the end of July. It was me and my friend Neville that fit this description. But he chose me because I was born but a few minutes until midnight on July 30th. He came after me and therefore my parents, when I was roughly a year and a half, he caught up to us and killed my parents before a spell backfired and killed him instead. Fast forward to when I was eleven years old and I just found out I was a witch. I fell in love with Magic and the escape it gave me, but that didn't mean I was safe. He came back that year, and from then on started to try and attack me in some fashion for nearly every year I was at Hogwarts. It wasn't until my final year there that I had to go on the run because he got my headmaster killed and I wasn't safe anymore. For a whole year, I had to survive with just the things on my back, my wits, and my two best friends that refused to leave me. Of course, we had arguments, but we were alone, we didn't have much, and it was the hardest thing I had to do in my life. What I'm trying to say though, is that for that year, I changed. I wasn't the innocent girl I was at eleven years old that barely knew what they were doing, I wasn't really ever along, I was pampered slightly at Hogwarts and my training wasn't much. But when I was sixteen, I was thrown into taking care of myself and my two friends, having to always watch my back in fear that one day if I don't I or the ones I loved would die...it changes a person. I won't go on the details of what happened afterward, but I had murdered someone, Tommy. I know I've never really said it, but I changed so much that I had to do what I thought best. Oliver is still doing that, even now, he doesn't see the safe haven he once thought Starling City was, his world is now more black and white, but most of all, he's just doing what he thinks is best to survive. Survive the next day and make sure the ones he loved survive just alongside him. Don't judge him too harshly for doing what he had to do to survive those five years. I know I can barely imagine surviving one, let along five years on an island we know nothing about," Dorea told Tommy.

They were silent for a bit, Tommy's heart still beating fast but not out of fear for his best friend, but the knowledge that Dorea was right and it hurt in a way he didn't think. He always sees himself with his friend through life, always Tommy and Oliver, Oliver and Tommy, to realize that they weren't that for five traumatic years...Yeah, Tommy couldn't blame Oliver for changing, even if he's a murdered or a killer, he was his brother and he would always protect his brother because he couldn't for five years. Tommy vowed to make sure Oliver knew his secret was safe with him, even if he didn't say anything to Tommy, Tommy would always look out for his brother.

* * *

Tommy woke up in the morning curled around Dorea and heard his phone vibrate against his bedside table, he sleepily opened his eyes and shifted just out of Dorea's body to reach across the bed and grab his phone. Opening it and wincing at the brightness of the screen, Tommy barely made out Oliver's message about agreeing to a Welcome-Home bash before Tommy just sent, "K" back and threw it back on his table. Looking toward the clock, Tommy drowsily checked Fucking Nightowl in his list of new Oliver traits as he read 3 AM from the clock.

Still mentally exhausted, Tommy curled back toward Dorea and fell back asleep quickly.

* * *

Tommy smelt the bacon as he woke up and looked to the clock and felt some relief that it was a Saturday, meaning Teddy was home with them for the day and they could spend time with their son. Knowing his girlfriend and son were probably awake, Tommy put on some sweatpants and exited his bedroom. Still feeling sluggish with sleep, he kissed Dorea's cheek before going to their son who was smiling brightly at their affection, he was one of the few kids that didn't seem too repulsed by their parents' affections and seemed happy they felt comfortable doing certain things in front of him. "Morning, Teddy," Tommy said as he bent over slightly to kiss his son's hair before moving to grab plates for all of them, knowing the food was to be done soon.

"Morning, Papa," Teddy replied with a bright smile as he sat impatiently in his seat, his homework already shoved to the side as he stared at the stove waiting for the food to be done. "No homework at the table while the food's about ready. Go put it away," Tommy said as he set the table for Dorea.

Teddy pouted slightly but instantly got off his chair and grabbed his homework and raced off toward his room. Watching him run, Tommy saw a drowsy Thea leave her room and stumble her way like a zombie toward them. "Coffee?" she murmured out as she reached out with her hands in a grabby motion.

Dorea snorted from her spot at the stove as she took the pancakes from the stove and transferred them to plates. "In the Coffee Maker you Yanks made me buy," Dorea joked as she set the plates down and grabbed the ready eggs and bacon that had been set to the side briefly.

Putting that and the Orange Juice on the table, Teddy raced back in as Thea grabbed a steamy cup and sat at her own spot at the table. "What are your plans for today?" Dorea asked as they jumped into eating their breakfast.

"I'm going shopping with my friends," Thea said instantly, "and then we're going out to dinner and a movie, my treat since it's my turn to buy."

"I'll be getting Oliver's Welcome-Home Bash ready," Tommy said after Thea finished talking.

Dorea frowned and furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "I thought you were watching Teddy, remember, Andy is having me come into the office about a meeting that I can't miss. You said you'd watch him this weekend while we were getting it done," she said in concern.

Tommy winced slightly having forgotten it was this weekend before shrugging. "If it's alright with Teddy, I can take him with me. They won't need me for too much stuff, I've planned parties before, I can keep an eye on him. Did you wanna join me, bud?" Tommy asked Teddy waiting to see his response, if not he might have to postpone the party until a better date.

"Yeah! That sounds fun!" Teddy said excitedly and Dorea's concerned expression melted into a soft look.

"Okay, just remember to be safe and listen to Tommy, alright Little Wolf?" Dorea asked as she brushed some of Teddy's bangs out of his face, having grown his hair a little bit longer than usual.

"I promise," Teddy said in seriousness with a determined nod.

* * *

"Oh no! The plane is crashing!" Tommy shouted in playfulness, his arms supporting Teddy's chest and legs as he lifted the boy above his head and made fake airplane noises. Having done this since Teddy was three, the boy instantly shifted his wait as Tommy carefully, but with practice ease, moved Teddy's body like it was crashing face-first before shifting to bring Teddy back higher. "The pilot has regained control! They're going higher and higher!" Tommy said as he lifted the giggling boy higher in the air.

"Mr.Merlyn," a hesitant voice said to his left and Tommy looked at the party-planner he had hired for the last-minute decorations and party supplies.

"Alright, the plane needs to land now," Tommy said as he shifted Teddy and set the boy back on his feet, a grin on both of their faces.

"Aw, okay," Teddy said with a small pout.

Tommy smiled at his son and indicated toward the backpack they brought with them. "Make sure your homework is done, then you can read."

Teddy instantly brightened and rushed toward his backpack, if there was something he inherited from his birth father, it was his love of reading and learning. Tommy knew he was going to have a nerd for a son and somehow didn't really care. "How can I help you?" Tommy asked as he turned to the lady.

"Everything is mostly in place, there are a few details we'll need to talk about because they're a bit pricer to get last minute that we hadn't foreseen. But everything seems to be going well. Would you like to look over the room? Or perhaps would Oliver Queen like to?" the lady asked, a pleasant but professional mask on her face even with the fact she was talking to one of the richest men in Starling City.

"I trust your judgment. Ollie said he was going to be by later to look around and make sure he knows how to get here. You can take a break if you'd like, any increased purchases can be done, you have my permission," Tommy said with a smile as he barely took a second glance toward the smoking hot planner and turned toward his son who was muttering to himself spells. To any passerby, it looked like pronunciation homework, but Tommy knew the truth and that it was Latin pronunciation homework to help children better say spells for when they're older and actually doing magic.

Tommy spent two more hours with his son before another person interrupted their time together in the small office in the building he took over. It was right next to a penthouse building Tommy thought housed Adam Hunt, the person Laurel was fighting in the DA but he wasn't certain.

"Tommy?" the voice of his brother drew his attention from his son and he made sure his son stayed where he was as he went out of the room with Oliver.

"Ollie, welcome. I haven't really looked over the place but have you liked what you've seen?" Tommy asked as they talked outside the glass windows surrounding the office, Teddy looking between his book and the windows as he seemed to take in Oliver.

"Uh yeah, is that...Is that Teddy?" he asked hesitantly, his voice clamping up slightly and Tommy could see Oliver was nervous.

Giving him a reassuring smile, Tommy answered, "Yeah, that's Teddy. you don't have to meet him, I told you, you can meet him when you're ready. Dorea had office stuff to do and Thea couldn't watch him. Plus, it was supposed to be our day anyway so I brought him along as the planner did their thing."

"I'm sorry to ruin your plans with him," Oliver said with a guilty look even as Tommy waved him off.

"Nah, this has been way more fun than me watching cartoons with him or him reading to me, which he loved by the way. He's out of the house and enjoying himself so don't guilt-trip yourself, alright?" Tommy asked, lightly butting Oliver's shoulder.

"Okay," Oliver said slightly uncertainly before giving a soft smile, "can...can I meet him?" he asked.

"If you're ready," Tommy said and waited patiently by Oliver's side for his friend to move.

Oliver took an unsteady breath but Tommy watched his shoulders tense and a determined sort-of look settle across Oliver's face as he reached toward the door, gave one last dubious glance toward Tommy, and entered the room. Teddy instantly stopped reading and just looked at Oliver.

Knowing it was his cue, Tommy went toward Teddy first and could feel Oliver behind his back, seeming to hide from the six-year-old. "Teddy, Love, this is Oliver. My brother, you remember me talking about him?" Tommy asked as he knelt beside his son who closed his book after putting in the bookmark.

Teddy nodded uncertainty as he stared between Oliver and Tommy. "Hi," Teddy softly said before giving a small smile toward Oliver. "Papa said I can't rush up to you and hug you when we meet. Something about respecting boundaries. He says it's why I can't hug my friends without their permission, 'cause some people don't like being touched and you have to respect that about them," Teddy said with a shrug before rummaging through his backpack and pulled out a black wolf, black dog along with a white dog, and finally a stag. "Did you want to play Marauders with me?"

"Um, sure," Oliver said, taking a seat across from Teddy, shooting a confused look toward Tommy before settling in as Teddy explained the rules of Marauders. Apparently they were all best friends, though the white dog was the newest of the group and youngest, that had to hide the black wolf from being found by the humans that would hurt it. Oliver didn't really understand the game, but seeing as Tommy joined in a few seconds later, and helped guide his friend through the game, Oliver liked it well enough. Though Oliver was very confused about how a stag could be the father of the white dog, or how a rat was the villain in this whole game, he didn't question the six-year-old.

* * *

The party was great, Tommy knew the planner went all out, especially getting an amazing DJ for the night. But Tommy wasn't feeling it, being surrounded by all the alcohol was making it hard for him to stay away. He stopped having it, but it doesn't mean the urge to just drown his sorrows wasn't still there. He fought every day, especially during the five years of Oliver's death, to not touch any more alcohol. It was tough, and he was slowly doing it, but he couldn't say the temptation wasn't there.

God he wanted Dorea with him.

Oliver's mask was back on. Now that Tommy knew what to look for, it was all he ever saw from his friend. The mask he has for the people around him, including Tommy. The only time he watched it slide off was when he was playing with Teddy, the soft awe look his friend had with his son was something Tommy was going to cherish.

With Oliver having already been greeted to the crowd, and Tommy refusing the tequila shot and trying his best to stay away from the females, he hid in the corner of the room and played on his phone slightly.

"I must have died if Tommy Merlyn is trying to hide from a party," his brother's voice sounded in front of him.

Tommy shrugged slightly embarrassed at being caught. "Sorry," Tommy said, feeling slightly guilty, "I know this whole party is for you and to welcome you back. But I stopped partying a while ago. Stopped drinking, stopped having sex with random people, stopped a lot of stuff. This is just...a bit too much for me," Tommy tried to explain how he was feeling but didn't want to mention the brief addiction to alcohol he had before Dorea came and dragged him from the bar once he heard of his brother's death.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand," Oliver said and Tommy looked him in the eyes and could see he did understand. The feeling of so many people, so many loud noises and drunk people, Tommy finally saw that perhaps, Oliver was just as uncomfortable as he was.

"Did you wanna get out of here?" Tommy asked his friend.

Oliver hesitated, and for some reason pulled out his phone before frowning and shaking his head. Tommy could see John Diggle looking at them curiously from his station against the wall, the man obviously had some sort of military training to do his best to not have his back open to be hurt from behind.

"Nah, maybe for a few more hours? I want to get used to this again," Oliver said but Tommy could see the lies even as he said them. Sure, Oliver has covered his tells very well, but Tommy could always read him. Oliver was doing something, probably had something to do with the Green Hood Guy he mentioned earlier.

"Okay..." Tommy trailed off feeling his chest pound in slight hurt that his friend was lying straight to his face. Not being able to fully hide the hurt, Tommy looked away and toward the crowd of people. "I'm going to go mingle," he said suddenly and left Oliver alone in the corner for now before Oliver could ask him what's wrong.

Because how does one tell their brother that they're hurt because they know their brother is killing people and lying straight to his face....You don't. Not really, and it was a hard pill for Tommy to swallow.

He lasted for another fifteen minutes talking to drunks and high girls before making his escape. It wasn't until he spotted a familiar emerald green dress he knew he bought for Dorea that his night got better as he saw who was wearing it. "Hi," Dorea said with a shy smile on her face and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

She wasn't wearing much makeup, just some light lipstick, but Tommy couldn't stop looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. The dress still clung to her in its own perfect way that made his heart thud faster and his face softens into the loving-dopey look that Thea always complains he wears too much around Dorea.

"You look beautiful," he truthfully told Dorea as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead against hers and he took in the hint of soap that still slightly clung to her skin, letting him know she showered before coming, the soft coconut smell from her hair also gave a good indication as well.

"You dressed up nicely yourself," she replied with her own smile, her arms wrapped around Tommy's neck. He could feel her body melt into his own, barely any space between them, but he didn't feel a rush of arousal, affection yes, but not arousal. He's felt her body well enough and while it always turned him on, it also gave him a certain level of comfort. The comfort he needed right now.

"Dance with me," he muttered, his forehead still resting against her own, his eyes closed as he took in her comfort she was offering.

"This song isn't really slow," she murmured back to him but followed his slow steps. They were still hiding by the walls, not getting mixed in with the rowdy crowd that was near them, but they had enough room to sway in their spot, just basking in the presence of the other.

Tommy smiled and gave her forehead a kiss before burrowing his face into her shoulder and felt her slightly do the same. "I don't care," he told her.

So they just stayed in their little spot, swaying to fast-paced music and just basked in each other.

He was about to thank her for finding the time to come when the party broke up from the police. Tommy felt Dorea clutch his hand as he looked around widely for Oliver and spotted him near the center of the room, acting like he's been there the entire time. He moved from his spot with Dorea and toward the center of the room where he spotted Detective Lance coming up the escalator.

"Search the building roof to the basement. Find him! Starling City police! The party's over, kids." Tommy heard the booing all around him as the detective stopped in front of him with an annoyed look on his face, "Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?"

Tommy felt Dorea tighten her grip on his hand and reassured her by wrapping his hand around her hip. He didn't say anything other than giving an unimpressed look toward the detective while Ollie seemed to appear right beside him with a smile Tommy knew to be fake.

"Detective! It's a private party," Oliver told the detective.

"Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. Do you know anything about that?" The detective asked with judgment in his tone.

"Who's Adam Hunt?" Oliver asked without hesitating a step.

Tommy frowned, knowing that Oliver and Laurel had earlier been talking about Adam Hunt so Oliver should know who he was. Feeling his heart pound with the realization that Oliver probably did have to do with the incident at Adam Hunt's building...which was right next door to the place that Oliver had chosen for his party.

"He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends."

"I've been out of town for...a while."

"Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day."

Tommy swallowed and hoped he could keep the mask on his face even as he gripped Dorea a bit tighter with the confirmation that Oliver had done something to Adam Hunt...and he used Tommy to do it. Why did his heart hurt so much more with that knowledge that his brother was using him?

"The hood guy. You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody. $2 million to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood."

Tommy heard the crowd cheer distantly and could feel the tension rising between Lance and Oliver, but his mind was already starting to shut down a little, already feeling like this was already too much stress in just the past few days. It wasn't until he felt Dorea's magic settle along his body and felt it automatically calming that he sent her a reassuring smile as he watched Lance's partner drag him away before he did something he would regret to Oliver.

He watches Oliver stand back on the podium and opened his arms with a large smile. "It's way too quiet in here! This is a party!" he shouted before jumping back down from it.

"I'll see you at home, okay?" Dorea asked, knowing Tommy was going to be leaving soon with his emotions all over the place.

"Okay, see you soon," he muttered back to her, already missing the feeling of her calming magic across his skin as his heart automatically picked back up its speed from when Dorea had forced it to calm down.

"Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse," Tommy couldn't help but say, hoping, just hoping, that maybe Oliver was going to tell him the truth.

"If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive," Oliver said seriously and Tommy finally realized how tired his friend looks.

"What-ha-happened to you on that island?" he had to ask, had to know just how much his friend changed and what he could do to help.

"A lot," was all he got for a response before Oliver left the club. Tommy soon disappears from it also to head back home and perhaps cuddle Teddy if he was somehow awake.


End file.
